Shadows Of The Past
by Shade Penn
Summary: Companion fic to Curiosity. Post ROTF. Will is starting to feel pressured by Sarah and Robert to reveal that he is a transformer, but he is fine with everyone else being unaware of this. That changes when the Stunticons arrive on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro, I do not own it or any references made to Madacascar. Will's name is the same as it in English as Cybertronian because it is easily translatable, referring to one's strength of character.

_

* * *

_

**_:Memory Log:_**

_I shuttered my optics once, then twice, then thrice, to make sure I was seeing and had just heard right. Laying on five medical berths were five mechs of varying colors and still offline. They were all grounders and I felt rather indignant that my Sire couldn't have at _least_ given them wings, though if I said that, his sparkling or not, I'd probably end up losing my own wings._

_The largest one was black and purple-like 'Warp, only not not winged, or as pretty-a flashy yellow one, a dark gray one, a deep red one, and the last being blue and white._

_I looked over at my Sire. "So you mean to tell me that because I wanted friends, you _made_ me some?" I summarized._

_"I saw an opportunity and I used it to make an elite combiner team." My Sire said. "You're needs are irrelevant to me." he added gruffly._

_My Carrier boldly patted my Sire on the cheek plate. "Aww, you're so sweet to think of our sparkling's needs. No matter how much you deny it." he said in a sickly sweet tone._

_My Sire wrapped an arm around my Carrier's waist. "I'd offline you if you were any other mech, but I have other ways to _deal_ with you." My Carrier purred with what sounded like anticpation, wing's quivering._

_I let out a noisy intake to get their attention before they started to interface right on the floor, and I _so_ did not want the image burned into my processor. "So what did you make them like?" I asked wandering over to the gray one, leaning in close to examine him._

_I heard a switch behind me being turned on. "Overbearing, like you." I threw him a glare before feeling two arms suddenly wrap around my waist and pull me down. "...and _perhaps_ I over did the protection programming."_

_"_Ya think?" _I hissed as I tried to pull myself from the gray mech's grip, but one of his servos sudddenly found it's way to my wing struts and I shivered. "Hey! No touchy my wings you ground pounder! I don't know you like that!"_

_"Would you like to?" The gray mech purred in a strange accent._

_"Why did you think making my sparkling's friends molesters would be a good idea?" My Carrier sounded amuse, disgusted, and annoyed. All at the same time._

_"_Our_ sparkling is rather..._flirtatious_, and this way he'll stop bothering my troops." My Sire explained._

_"I am _not_ flirtatious!" I cried indignantly. "I just like the way some of them look. I'm still a virgin even!" I yelled and pushed down on the dark gray mech. "Now let me go!" I felt a large servo grab me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me from the gray mech rather roughly. I was dropped on my aft and I looked up to see that it had been the big black and purple grounder that had pulled me off._

_"Will." I turned my attention to my Sire. "These are the Stunticons, your..._friends_."_

_:**End Log:**_

* * *

"Hey bro, you okay?" Robert asked sitting down beside me in the area of Diego Garcia for the soldiers.

I looked over at my adoptive little brother. "Just remembering something fom my past." I saw his eyes turn sympathetic.

Ever since N.E.S.T was formed to hunt down Decepticons still on Earth he knew how much it must have hurt me to help in my faction's destruction. "I pray to Primus that the Stunticons never come here." I whispered.

"Who are they?" Robert asked curiously.

I glanced around, and upon seeing that all the other soldiers were busy, I continued. "My Sire built them to be one of his elite teams, but also because I had complained about not having any friends. Before coming to Earth, I was closest to them, other than my Creators." I explained quietly.

"You're saying that your real old man built you friends?" Robert repeated shaking his head. "They as crazy as you?"

I smirked ruefully. "My Sire wanted them to be overbearing like me, so yes, they are 'Crazy' in a sense." I felt my mood dampen. Though they were crazy glitches, they were _my_ crazy glitches.

Robert placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go home Will."

"What?" I asked surprise. Had I become so easy to read?

"You heard me, go home. I'll cover for you." Robert assured.

I nodded and ran out into the hall. I looked around, for people and cameras, and satisfied that I could see none, I disolved my holoform.

Doing this always felt funny, but I was sure I'd get used to it eventually. I felt my holoform reforming and looked up at the quaint two story house before walking up the porch. I looked into the reflective window in the door at my apperance. A tan, slightly muscled, light brown-haired army man with misty gray eyes stared back at me. The gray color of my optics were the only thing I had icluded in making my holoform, since it was a pleasant reminder that my Carrier had wanted me to be different. Unique.

I knocked on the door. "Honey, I'm home." I called, thinking back to one show I had watched while staying with the Epps.

I heard hurried footsteps and my darling Sarah answered the door, her beautiful blue eyes filled with disbelief as she reached out and grabbed my shoulder. To make sure I was really there. "Will?"

I smiled. "Do you know any other Decepticon who would ally themselves with humans?"

Sarah smiled as she playfully punched my arm. "As long as you'll always be _my_ Decepticon."

I hugged her tightly. "Always." I loved Sarah because she was like me, yet so very different. She was stubborn and possessive like me, but could also be sweet and caring. Soemthing I could only do on my better days, since I still had Decepticon coding in me. And while I hoped most of it was from my Carrier, I also saw my Sire in me at times.

Sarah pulled back looking slightly depressed, her happy high had been short-lived apparently. "How long can you stay this time?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a good hour or so. And that's if Robert can come up with a good excuse. Not like the last time when he said I had diarrhea." I snorted. Sarah giggled. "It's not funny, I had to avoid the Hatchet all day just so he couldn't scan me to find out I wasn't human."

Sarah looked down as she led me inside the house. She never liked the fact that I was keeping the biggest secret of all from the Autobots. "You could always tell them you know." she said it in a whisper, but I heard her crystal clear.

"We've been over this Sarah," I really didn't like talking about this. "I may not be as violent as some 'Cons, but that won't matter if they find out I _am_ a 'Con."

"Then why don't you just joing the Autobots like that Wheelie did?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah, if I just suddenly up and join the 'Bots, not only will it make them distrustful of me, they could also want to know who my Creators are. And that would make them really suspicious of me."

"Were you Creators really _that_ bad then?" Sarah questioned. She had heard what they were like from my own accounts of them rather than what other soldiers had described them as.

I gave her look, but before I could answer, a little voice screamed, "Dada!" and a little blond femme came stubling into view. My pride and joy, Annabelle. She was bigger than the average three year-old, but I chalked it up to her being a techno-organic.

I picked up our little femme. "How's my little princess today?" she giggled at the nickname. Little did she know how true it was.

I saw Sarah give me a look of her own that said,_'We are **so** not done talking about this.'_ That look made me flinch.

My wife could be down right scary when she wanted to be. And was the scariest look yet.

* * *

After spending a wonderful hour of playing, "Paint Dada as many colours as you can," I had my holoform reappear at Diego Garcia, completely paint free of course.

I casually walked down the hall, waving at some soldiers politely. _'That's it Will,'_ I told myself, doing something from one of Annabelle's children movies that I had watched with her. _'Smile and wave.'_

"Will!" I heard Robert call from behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back man, 'cause that pissant Galloway's here looking for you." How in the Pits is that _good news?_ "And I can't keep stalling for you."

I nodded. I really appreciated any time Robert covered for me so I could see my family. "Where is he?" Robert looked away uncomfortably. "Where is he Robert?" I asked more forcefully.

"In the hangar bay." Robert answered quietly.

I felt my eyes harden. "Where the Autobots are?" Robert nodded hesistantly, since brother or not, I was still a 'Con. A rather mello one, but even I could have a hotstreak. "That bastard's probably gonna try and humiliate me in front of the 'Bots _and_ N.E.S.T." I paused for a moment. "I really should kill that bastard."

Robert patted me on the shoulder. "We all want to kill him. Though you know how much paperwork it would cause, not to mention you could get arrested."

I smirked darkly to myself. "The 'Bots will probably stop me before I can give him the aft-kicking he deserves." I really can't believe I'm really related to the Prime, as he is my "Uncle" as the humans call them. I almost had a spark attack when I found out he was here on Earth.

"The longer you keep this to yourself the more there gonna distrust you when they find out." Robert said quietly.

"_If _they find out." I corrected. "I'm not some easily replaceable mech like Wheelie, if the other 'Cons found out that I'm here they'll either try and kill me thinking I've gone traitor or "rescue" me thinking I'm a prisoner and appease my Sire. So believe me when I say it's better for _everyone_ if no one knows I'm the Decepticon heir." I muttered.

"I know." Robert pointed out. "So does Sarah and our parents."

"Yes, but _you all_ family." I placated just a bit at that, before I put on my game face. "It's time for me to go face that slagger Galloway." I said departing for the hangar bay. I heard Robert call out a quiet, "Good luck."

If that bastard wants a show, I'll give him a show.

I smirked darkly to myself again. Decepticon heir indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro, I do not own it or any references made to Disney or their songs._

* * *

_

_"When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses"- Joyce Brothers.

* * *

_

I stalked queitly into the hangar bay, my footsteps were light and my face completely devoid of any emotion. I saw Galloway looking around, irritation on his face-probably from waiting for me to show up. Good. I made my steps heavier so he could hear me.

"There you are _Major_," he sneered my rank hoping to get a bad reaction out of me, "it's a wonder I didn't kick you out of the military for your abysmal punctuality."

Normally I'd be yelling at him to shove it wear the sun don't shine, but not this time. I mentally patted myself on the back for taking a lesson from Soundwave. A mech could be absolutely terrifying without saying anything at all. It seemed to be having the desired effect because Galloway faltered slightly when I remained silent and blank-faced.

"Have you nothing to say in your defence _Major_ Lennox?" Galloway sneered trying to incite my ire.

I remained silent.

I saw Galloway begin to sweat as other soldiers were taking notice of our one-sided confrontation. Well not for long. "I _could_ have you kicked out for insurbordiantion!" he was getting desperate now. I would have been smirking if I wasn't in character.

Time to up the performance. "Then why don't you?" I questioned in a chilling monotonous voice.

Galloway flinched abck from my tone, but didn't cow. Damn. "Don't think I won't." his voice quivered.

Fear.

Bingo.

I recalled a memory of the Communcations Officer chewing out my Carrier. So channeling Soundwave I started on my monotonous rant, recalling what he said and changing some words to fit the situation. "I repeat: Why don't you then?" No answer. "Exactly. You can't because although you believe you have any real power over us, you don't. You're a second-rate hack. You can't go through with your threat, you know why? Because this operation is nothing without a leader and no one would take orders from you and would sooner commit treason than to do so. So then next time you threaten me I suggest you get your priorities straight as I will not stand around and let you waste my time."

I again gave myself a figurative pat on the back. Not once during my entire rant did I raise my voice or show any emotion.

It was so quiet in the hangar that a pin could be heard dropping. And once I had exited down the hall did I finally allow a wide malicious smirk to grace my lips.

I should really consider being an actor than a soldier. After all, I've been playing a human for almost three decades.

* * *

"...that was so eery."

"I know, but did you see the look on Galloway's face? He looked ready to shit himself!"

"Who knew Will could be so scary."

"I swear the temperature _dropped _from his voice alone."

"Remind me never to piss Will off."

"Ahem to that, I'd rather have the guy raging than being all scary and quiet..."

I smirked to myself as I heard the other soldiers talk about what happened in the hangar bay. It seems news travels of my performance got around fast. I made my way into the control room, nodding politely at the soldiers as they saluted me.

I walked up to the console to contact General Morshower. His visage appeared the next klik. "General, I request a leave of absence."

"For what reason?" The General his surprise, but I could hear it in his voice.

I once again used my superb acting skills. "I have been missing my family terribly and it has been affecting my temper(1), no doubt you've heard."

"Yes, I have." Correction: News travels _very_ fast. "Well Major Lennox, I think we can spare you a week or two."

I nodded, showing just enough excitement to make it believable. "Thank you sir."

"Oh, and Major?" The General called.

"Yes?"

"As amusing as it is for Galloway to get what's coming to him, try to tone down the Serial Killer voice. A calm you is a whole lot scarier than an angry you."

"Understood sir." I said before cutting the conncection. My excitement turned genuine.

A whole week with my family.

* * *

"Will?"

"Yes Sarah dear?" I called whimsically from washing today's dishes.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she picked up her car keys. "I need to get grociers, think you can watch Annie?"

I put on my best indignant face. "I'm shocked that you would think me incapable of watching our cute little sparkling." I huffed. It would have been more convincing had I not made it a point to exagerate my words.

Sarah kissed my cheek. "I know you can_ Will dear_."she said heading to the door. "Try not to make a mess." she called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

I rolled my own eyes and finished up washing the dishes. While I let the dishes dry I found my sparkling colouring in her colouring book. "Is there anything you wanna do?"

Annabelle looked up at me before showing me her colouring book cover. "Play princess!"

I smiled. "Any preference?" I really didn't have a problem with morphing my holoform from male to female, since I really didn't have a definetive gender to begin with. And the only reason I choose a male holoform was because I had thought they were the dominat gender. I quickly found out though who the _real_ dominant gender was on this planet.

Annie pointed at a pale-skinned princess on the Disney Princess coloring book. "Her!"

I nodded dutifully before walking into the bathroom to make sure I got it just right. Instead of a handsome army man, a beautiful woman with short silky black hair kept back in a red headband, dark shiny eyes, clear pale skin, and rosy red lips stared back at me. I changed my clothes into that dress she wore, only more modern. I turned myself into a modernized version of a kick ass Snow White. Am I good or _what?_

When I stepped back into the living room, Annie looked at the cover then at me several times before she nodded. She was oddly meticulous for a sparkling her age. Eh, I'll blame my Carrier's coding for that. "Even 'oice?"

I smiled beatifically. "Even the voice." I said in a high feminine voice.

Annabelle clapped and her smile widened, though it faded like dusk when she looked at my feet. "'Rong shoes."

I looked down to see my army boots insted of a pair of girly heels. I had no idea how the femmes could walk-let alone deal-with those hazards. "Annie, I'll trip." I got a pout as an answer. I sighed. "Half-way." I muttered and made my comfortable army boots turn into a pair of ruby slippers that were a close likeness to those from the Wizard Of Oz, only the heels weren't as high so I didn't trip. "How 'bout these then?"

Annie nodded. "Sing dada!"

I really should've seen this coming from a hic away. After all, I was Annie's literal barbie doll when I was at home. And I was a sucker for those turbo-puppy optics. "Sing what Annie?"

Annabelle pointed at another princess on the cover; a girl with long gold spun hair wearing a gold tiara and a pink gown. Princess Aurora. "Her song?"

Well, being a barbie doll meant mix 'n' match didn't it? Of course it did. It would make an interesting scenario for Snow White to be singing an Aurora song that's for sure. "Alright Annabelle, I'll sing her song." I moved slightly around while pretending that I was dancing with someone.

_"I know you_  
_I danced with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you_  
_I danced with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you_  
_I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)_  
_I know you_  
_The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me_

_Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom_  
_A beautiful princess fell in to a long deep sleep_  
_I've been dreaming about you_

_Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her_  
_So he could tell her how lovely she is_

_Wake me up..."_

"Up dada!" Annabelle squealed holding her arms up waiting for me to pick her up.

With out missing a beat or breaking my dance I scooped Annabelle up in my arms. I held one of her little hands in one of my own, while the other was wrapped securely around her as I twirled around.

_"I know you_  
_I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)_  
_I know you_  
_The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar to me_  
_Yet I know it's true_  
_That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)_  
_I know you_  
_I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

_Wake up me prince Charming_

_I've been dreaming about_  
_Wake me up prince Charming_  
_Make my dreams come true_

_Once upon a dream..."_

I hummed gently and slowed down my dance as little Annabelle's head hit my shoulder and her body slumped. I looked down and saw that Annie had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself; when done properly those Disney songs made wonderful lullabies.

Laying my little princess down on the couch to let her rest more comfortably, I changed back from kick ass Snow White to just kick ass Will, and went back to the dishes. I figured I'd let them dry long enough.

* * *

When Sarah returned almost forty-five minutes later I helpe her bring the grociers in. She looked at sleeping Anniw questionably, then at me for an explaination. "What...?"

"Annie wanted me to play Snow White today." I said simply.

Sarah smiled in amusement. "And did princess Will like playing Snow White?"

I mock glared at her, even I thought it was funny. "It's _prince_ Will to you honey." I said in a faux haughty tone. "And don't you forget it."

Sarah's smile widened before she chuckled. "So what does his highness want for supper tonight?"

I grinned as I unloaded the grociers from their plastic bags. "Actually, I was thinking of cooking tonight."

"So it's take out then." Sarah said abruptly.

"Hey!" I hissed indignatly. "My cooking's not that bad."

"You're pouting dear." Sarah said looking even more amused.

"Decepticons don't pout." I said turning away so she couldn't see my pout.

I smiled secretly to myseslf; oh how I have missed this.

* * *

1: Will's not being a jerk, it's just that he's already been seeing his family secretly so he had to make up some excuse that related to his temper.

A/N: This chapter was fluffy for half of it, but it ties in nicely to the phrase; "It's always the calmest before the storm." And a big storm's coming for Will.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro,

* * *

_"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated"-Lamartine_

* * *

When I had gotten back to Diego Garcia, my first thought was: I really should've asked for three weeks off. But even I knew better than to push my luck.

Those two weeks were the happiest weeks of my function recently. With Sarah, and Annabelle, I could relax without constantly looking over my shoulder or worrying about being found out, and I stored every second of it into a special place in my processor where I kept my most precious memories, right next to the memory of when I had learned to fly.

I must have had a relax countance because the soldiers I passed didn't greet me as formally as they did two weeks ago; where as they were wary of me because of my performace in the hangar bay.

I sauntered into the firing range and as I set up a target, I felt the memory of the very first time I ever fired a weapon surface.

_:Memory Log:_

_I shuttered my optics up at my Carrier, then down at the small gun in my servos. "You're gonna teach me how to shoot?"_

_My Carrier nodded. "You need to learn this. Be lucky it is me teaching you this and _not_ one of the officers your Sire was going to choose for you."_

_"I thought you didn't trust any of them around me?" I aske__d somewhat stupidly._

_My Carrier gave me a patronizing pat on the helm. "That's entirely my point. Now," he turned the gun in my hands so it was at a proper angle, "as part of the aerial forces you'll be at the forefront of the battles."_

_"Is it true?" I asked upon hearing the word 'forefront.' "That those Autobots frontliner twins do some suicidal thing called," I searched my processor for the words, "Jet Judo?"_

_My Carrier gained a baleful countance. "What have you heard?" he demanded._

_If I didn't know better I'd swear he almost sounded _nervous_. But that was crazy._

_"That in battle those twins take down the seekers by using their jet packs to catch the seeker by surprise." I explained as my Carrier moved over to the console in the training room we were in. "Should I at all be worried about them when I go into battle?"_

_My Carrier let out a malignant cackle as he fiddled around with a dial and I was dimly aware of a door 'whoosing' open. "Those accursed twins even think of touching you, they'll be nothing but scrap metal when I'm through with them."_

_For some reason, my Carrier's threat of doing physical harm to the enemy was comforting. In a purely morbid way, it showed that my Carrier wouldn't let any harm come to me if he was there to corporeally prevent it._

_"Will." I snapped my attention back to my Carrier. "I decided that the best way for you to learn to shoot, would be through trial and error."_

_I felt my energon chill. That didn't sound right. "What do you mean 'through trial and error'?" I repeated warily._

_"What I mean is," he gestured impatiently to something behind me and I tunred to look over my shoulder plating at, at least 13 gray drones, "you will shoot the drones down and your trial will end when they are all deactivated."_

_"Will they shoot back?"_

_"Of course, it would be far too easy if they didn't fire back."_

_The drones raised their canons-for-servos, and my Carrier rushed out of the room with a quick, "Have fun" before they fired._

_I let out an undignified screech as I was forced to ignite my thrusters and fly up into the limited air space to aviod the canon fire._

_ I re-phrase my earlier thought: my Carrier would prevent any corporeal dmage from being done to me _unless_ he knowingly puts me in the danger himself._

_...then again it could be punishment for when I painted his lab pink thinking he'd like it._

_That's the last time I listen to anything Skywarp says. Ever._

_:End Memory Log:_

I shot at the paper target that we have to use. I never thought I'd actually miss those damn training drones. It did pay off when I went into battle for the first time.

My Carrier was dead on about those Autobot twins. They kept chasing me around the battlefield and I couldn't go two kliks without one of them trying to bring me down. There were a few close calls and I had the red and yellow paint streaks to scrub off my armour later on to prove it.

Just like with Prime, when I learned that Sideswipe would be coming to Earth, I nearly had a spark attack. When Sideswipe actually did arrive I had pinched my holoform arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The mech was different from what I had remembered of him. He had chosen an alt-mode with a silver paint job than a red one. He also seemed less lively and more dour. The biggest surprise for me was the fact Sunstreaker wasn't with him. And I had a feeling that was the reason he was acting the way he was.

That didn't mean my attittude toward him changed. No, quite the opposite. I tried to avoid him as much as possible and whenever I had to be in the same room with him I made damn sure never to turn my back to him. I knew I was being paraniod, and that him recognizing me while I was still in my holoform was impossible, but I knew that even as a mech I had been very unique because of my optic color.

No other Cybertronian-'Bot, 'Con, or Neutral-had misty gray optics. I checked.

Though my paranoia around him didn't lessen when he casually said that my holoform's eye color reminded him of someone. When I had innocently inquired who, he said, "Just some seeker newbie Sunny and I chased around," his optics then got suspiciously bright and continued to say, "In fact, the seeker's designation was _Will_ also."

And that was when I had subtly changed the subject. But from then on I was a lot more careful about what I said whenever Sideswipe was around.

* * *

For some reason completely out of my comprehension, I had always felt so _giddy_ after doing target practice, or seeing someone handle their weapons so well. I had to forcibly beat down on my attraction to Ironhide because of this with cold, hard logic. One; he was an Autobot. Two; I was married. Three; I have five fiercely protective _friends_ presumably still online back on Cybertron.

I had at least managed to tone it down to mere appreciation. There wasn't anything wrong with that, now was there?

"Major Lennox!"

I blinked my holoform eyes and looked over my shoulder at the blond Brit. "Yes Grham?"

"You're neede in the control room, Decepticon sightings."

I felt my face harden, my previously giddy mood gone like it never existed. "Sightings?" I repeated. "As in more than one of them?"

Grham nodded and I felt a knot begin to form in my holoform stomach.

I took off down the hall, trying to shake off the creeping feeling of forebodding. There's no way that it could be the Stunticons, right? After all, Grham had just said there were _sightings_, no specific number.

I was so lost in thought that I almost crashed into Robert as I rounded a corner. I immediately reeled back to avoid doing so. I was about to give him a quick greeting, but I saw the distraught state he was in. He looked like he hadn't gotten much rest, and his eyes were red and puffy, like how someone looked when they've been crying. "Are you okay Robert?"

Robert flinched and his expression was one of guilty fear. It was an expression I'd often seen on the faces os 'Cons when they had to report on the failure of a raid or some plan to my Sire. Robert was about to give me bad news.

"...It's about dad..."

In that moment, I felt as though all time had stopped around me.

* * *

My spark hurt.

There was no other way to describe it. My spark was aching with grief. And while it wasn't the overwhemingly painful experience when my Sire had been offlined by the youngling Sam, it was pretty damn close. Because of the Decepticon sightingd I wasn't even allowed to grieve properly and had to coldly push it aside by telling myself that it was just an organic.

An organic who taught me what it meant to be human..._'No Will,'_ I told myself harshly,_'if you remember him now, it will only make it worse. Grieve later. You're a soldier, act like one.'_

It may have been cold, but it kept me from falling apart in front of everyone. When I walked into the control room, I shouldn't have been surprised to see most of the 'Bots in here since the ceiling was high and the room being spacious. The only 'Bots that weren't present were the younger twins and Hatchet.

_'Thankfully.'_ Was my only thought on the matter. I mean, I couldn't really do anything without Hatchet trying to scan me. Luckily for me I was crafty enough to get out of medical exams by making up intricate and believable lies about already having the exams done. If anyone didn't believe my lie, I'd morph into the doc I said did the exam and pull off another stunning performance.

As for why I don't really like being around the younger twins, well, they just really get on my nerves.

"So how many 'Cons we dealing with?" I asked making sure my voice had no quiver to it or sounded of any sorrow. I could grieve later.

"Five." Ironhide answered without looking away from the screen. "I'd recognoze those signatures anywhere. We're dealing with the Stunticons."

"Who are they?" Fig questioned.

"The Stunticons are five ground-based mechs who combine to form Menasor." Optimus explained.

"They're also crazy as slag." Sideswipe added.

"Location?" I asked.

On the outside I kept my posture stern and serious, my features being carefully schooled as to not betray how I was feeling on the inside. On the inside I was close to having a processor meltdown. What had started out as a perfectly perfect day had gone to the Pit. First I learn my adoptive father had died of a heart attack and now we are going to hunt down the Cybertronian equivelant of my best friends.

Life really sucks sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"If you cry because the sun has gone out of your life, your tears will prevent you from seeing the stars." Rabindranath Tagore_

I may have had to keep up the guise of a stern, serious soldier for most of my function, but who would've thought it's come in handy now? Especially when it took everything I had from that time and this time to _not _fall apart. I felt as though there was a great weight on my shoulders pushing down on me. That was exactly how the situation was like to me, all the weight of the recent news suffocating me, and no matter how much I tried, it wouldn't go away.

If I contacted them I'd run the risk of giving away the location of my real body-another reaason I was being anxious was because we were so close to where it was-but I didn't want _anyone_ to get hurt because I was too scared to warn them to get away. So taking a cursory glance around at the other soldiers in my squadron as we stake out the area on the outskirts of Palm Springs.

Not only was I nervous because we were close to my real body, but we were close to my adoptive parents home. That made up my processor.

I kept everything the same on my holoform as I opened up a communications channel on the Decepticon Network. Please let this work.

**_:Motormaster, Wildrider, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, this is Seeker Will, do any of you copy?:_**

Nothing...nothing...not-

_**:...Will?:**_ A strangely accented voice answered with hopeful disbelief. **_:You're still alive?:_**

_**:Wait, how do we know if it's really Will?:**_ Another voice asked suspiciously.

**_:You want proof?:_** I questioned. **_:Fine, when you all first onlined Wildrider tried to interface with me. Breakdown and Dead End like being on the bottom. Drag Strip likes to echo it along your bond to rub it in your faceplates. And Motormaster, well, lets just say I found out why he's called that.:_** Hopefully these _intimate_ details would get them to believe me.

The silence lasted a full 2 kliks before a dour voice spoke.

_**:It's Will, no one else would any of that.:**_

**_:Listen, I knows it's short notice and all, but you five_ need_ to get out of the area.:_** I said.

**_:You expect us to take orders from you after we thought you were dead all this time?:_** Motormaster growled, sounding angrier than usual.

I forced myself to say four words my Carrier taught me never to say. Much less to a ground pounder.**_ :I'll owe you one.: _**I purred. I smirked at the pause and took my chance to add, **_:And if you get slagged, you won't be able to _collect_.:_**

Still, none of them needed to know that my real body will need a bit of work until it gets back into the condition there used to seeing.

**_:...you'd better be ready when I collect.:_** Motormaster growled before cutting the comm.

I turned my own off and an inward cheer. I still got it!

I tried not to smirk when we got the order to return to base came through because the signatures of the Stunticons _mysteriously_ disappeared.

I then remembered on tiny issue with what I'd just done: _Sarah._ The Stunticons didn't know about Sarah, and Sarah didn't know about the full extent of my relationship with them(or my almost-crush on Ironhide).

_Oh, shit._

* * *

I tried not to panic as I trekked into the mess hall. I decided to do what I always do: Talk to Robert about my problems. He was better than a psychatrist sometimes. Added bonus being that it didn't cost me any credits-or _money_ as it's called here. Though I was having a hard time finding him. And I got the feeling I was forgetting something. Something important.(1)

Still, Robert was human and still had to eat like any other human, and he'd have to come here eventually. I just eat for the enjoyment and purpose I found for it. Organic food it may be, but I can still take the essential nutrients from it to keep my holoform fueled so I don't have to waste any of my own power.

I frowned perplexed when I couldn't see head or shoes of Robert. So grabbing the shoulder of a passing soldier I asked, "Where is Robert?"

"The General sent him home on bereavement leave." he said.

I thought I felt my processor crash for a second as the memory of Robert telling me our dad had passed on seemed to slap me in the face. "Oh." I removed my hand and walked with an eery calmness to the nearest restroom.

I closed the door behind me and my legs turned to jello as I slid down the door, my eyes staring blankly at nothing as I tried to gain a grip on my sanity. This wasn't like with my Sire, where he had been brought back to life. No, adoptive father was organic, and organics are fragile. I had felt guilty when I found out my decision to give the Allspark to Sam had ended with both my Sire's and the Allspark's destruction. It didn't help matters when I remembered that it had been _my_ shot to my Sire's chest that gave him the opportunity to destroy them both.

Yeah, I pretty much felt like slag about it for almost a month.

I still felt guitly about my adoptive father's death though. Why hadn't I seen it coming? Did he have any regrets about letting me stay all those years ago?

I'd never admit it aloud, but that thought had always terrified me. The thought that I was a regret. This fear had always been with me, even back on Cybertron. I had always tried to make my Creators proud of me-even when I had become a rebellious aft-and not make them regret making me.

When I had first started my life on Earth, that need to make my Creators proud shifted to making my adoptive parents proud. I had toned down seeker haughtiness by compairing them to my Creators, and had been pleasantly surprised at both their similarities and differences.

My adoptive parents weren't as rough around the edges as my Creators and they were respective to each other. That isn't to say weren't respective to each other. Back then they were at least c_ivil_ to each other and their relationship was-what was the word? Oh, yes-Love/Hate. And since the last I saw of them, it seemed to have gotten worse.

I felt another stab of guilt hit my spark. What if it was my fault? Motormaster said they had thought I was dead all this time; what if my Creators did too? Was that the proverbial last straw?

I buried my hands in my holoform hair, so many questions swirling around in my processor. Skywarp had joked on numerous occasions in the past that I was Thundercracker; that I think too much. I'd naturally rolled my optics at that, but now I was thinking he'd been at least _partially_ right.

I shook myhead to regain control of my emotions. I wanted to unleash my 'Con programming and lash out, screaming about how unfair the world was.

But I didn't. Instead I pulled my knees up to my chest, buried my face into my knees and did something no self-respecting Decepticon would do.

For the second time in my entire life function; I cried.

* * *

After I had gotten the date of the funeral from Sarah I had made it my top priority to make sure that I had nothing to do that day so my "Disappearance" wouldn't be so noticeable without Robert here to cover for me. I had double-checked the time and location from Sarah as well.

When the day of the funeral arrived, I made sure to _triple_-check the hall for any people or cameras before my holoform dissolved. When I reformed in the cemetary, I couldn't help but think, _'How appropriate' _as I looked up at the sky.

It wasn't a cheery, cloudless, sunshiny blue sky day with birds singing or any of that other idyllic slag. No, it was dark and cloudy, like the sky also sad about this great injustice.

_'It isn't fair.'_ I thought as I was forced to hide behind a tree as I watched the ceremony. _'I should also be over there, not standing here like an intruder.'_ Though that was a fault on my part.

When the Epps' had adopted me, I said that I didn't want anyone to know. "Why's that?" My adoptive mother had asked looking hurt. I had said, "Because it's no one's slaggin' business." My adoptive father had chuckled at that while my mother had flushed and scolded me on my language( I had no idea how she knew I was swearing(must be one of those 'Motherly Insticts' things)).

I watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and after some parting words, everyone started to leave. I looked down at my army clothes and boots and watched as they morphed into the more appropriate funeral black color. I took a deep breath as I made my way over to the grave, and already I could feel raindrops hit my holoform hair and face.

I kneeled down beside the grave and smiled sadly. "Hey dad, sorry I couldn't be with everyone." I chuckled wryly. "I'm starting to think that the whole 'I don't want anyone to know about me being adopted because it's none of their business' is starting to sound stupid after all this time." I took in another deep breath as the rain started coming down more heavily. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Even the embarrassing time you gave me 'The Talk'. And," I sniffed, my voice starting to crack with staticky emotion, "it's just gonna be really hard to never see you again." My vision blurred and I was aware of my tears mixing with the rain. "I love you dad, I'm sorry I just never thanked you for how grateful I am that you and mom gave me a chance."

I felt the rain stop pouring on me and looked up to see a black umbrella over me. I stood and turned around to face my mother. Her dark-skinned face was wrinkled from age, her dark greyed hair pulled back into a bun, and she was wearing the black and blue trimmed coat I'd given her for Mother's day. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she looked happy to see me. "You came."

I nodded noticing two figures in a short distance. Sarah and Annabelle were both standing under a blue umbrella Sarah was holding. She had a sad smile on her face as she held Annie with her other arm. I figured they were keeping their distance so I could talk with my adoptive mother. "How long have you been stading there?" I asked my mother.

She smile slightly. "Since about when you said 'The Talk'."

I felt my face flush. "Oh."

My adoptive mother placed a hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away. "No more crying honey." she said kindly.

"My spark hurts so much though." I said placing my hand over her smaller one. "How do I know that it wasn't my secret that caused his heart attack?"

My mother's face turned stern. "Now don't you think like that." she said. "He loved you like you were his own, and so did I." her face softened as she hugged me, not caring that I was dripping wet. I hugged back. "Always know that you will never be a regret to us. When we adopted you, we didn't see a Deceptiocon or even an alien. We saw a lost little kid who desperately wanted to belong."

I smiled ruefully as she seemed to have sensed what my troubles were mainly about. Motherly instincts indeed. "I'm technically older than you, dad, and Robert combined."

"No matter how old you or Robert get, or are," she gave me a sly look, "you will always be my babies."

I felt my spark lift at her words. She and dad loved me. It also took away any remaining doubt or guilt I had about this. I pulled back from the hug smiling. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

My mom gave me a withering glare. "I may be old, but I'm as spry as a youngin'."

I chuckled at that. She really could have passed for a youngling in spirit with her youthful energy. It made me almost envious of the fact I had spent my youngling years running from Autobots. Almost.

"Honey." Mom said bringing my attention back to the present. "Go to your family. Though you may want to consider freshing up that real body of yours, it's been getting rather dull and chipped since I last checked in on it."

I kissed my mother on the cheek. "Alright mom." I moved out from under the umbrella and made my way over to Sarah and Annabelle. I pulled them both into my arms. "Hello Sarah, Annie."

"How are you Will?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Dada better?" Annie asked.

"Honestly? I'm feeling better." I answered truthfully. "At first...you don't wanna know what I was feeling then."

Sarah kissed my on the lips. "Well I'm glad your feeling better."

I saw Annie had made a face of disgust at the kiss. "What is it Annie?"

"You have cooties now!" she exclaimed reeling back.

I chuckled and I kissed her on the forehead. "Well so do you now." Annabelle looked at me in horror. "Just kidding."

I felt my mode sober out again when I stepped back. "I'll see you two when I get a chance."

"Don't take too long." Sarah said. "We miss your burnt eggs." she shook her head. "How you managed to burn eggs I'll never know."

I felt my face soften as I looked at her affectionately. "I don't know either." I said before dissolving my holoform, the last thing I saw being Annie waving at me...or was it at both me and her grandma?

Speaking of which, I'd think my Creators would freak if they ever found out I favoured my organic parents over them.

* * *

1: Will surpressed the memory for the mission.

A/N: I took the idea of Will contacting the Stunticons from a review, and I welcome any other ideas you may have.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"They...threw themselves into the interest of others, but each plowed his or her own furrow. Their thoughts, their little passions and hopes and desires, all ran along seperate lines. Family is like this-animated, but collateral." Rose Macaulay_

* * *

My mood had been melancholy for several days, but I wasn't lying when I said I felt better. Spending an hour or two in the shooting range also helped alot.

The biggest thing that worried me at the moment was my Autobotish moment of weakness.I had acted more out of the desire to keep my best friends alive and was it really so bad to want to keep friends alive? No it was not. Even I admit to myself though that I'd grown to like the Autobots in a lukewarm way. I had only ever done anything to help them was because of personal relations-like the incident with Prime for example.

I had to keep telling myself ever step of the way that if my fellow Decepticons won, _I'd_ lose everything that _I_ hold dear. And I could never live with myself if anything happened to my family.

I made a mental note that in the _very_ near future I'd have to clean up my real body before Motormaster contacted me and explain the situation to Sarah. If I don't tell her and she somehow finds out...well, I'd only ever seen her extremely angry once and it was when a Daycare worker had started hitting on me when I'd gone to pick Annabelle up and the woman had completely disregared the fact I told her I was married and wearing a ring.

Need less to say we never sent Annabelle back there after Sarah got done having a "chat" with the woman. After that I vowed never to have any of that ire directed at me.

I tried not to cringe as a sudden beeping went off in my head. He wasn't seriously trying to collect _right now_ was he? With a bit of trepidtion I answered the . Instead of a deep grumbling voice, I heard a high screechy boice that was both aggravating and welcoming to me.

_**:WILL! WHERE THE SLAG HAVE YOU BEEN?:**_

One the after effect ringing had stopped, I answered in a calm tone. **_:I'm not sure I understanf what you're saying, Carrier.:_**

**_:Don't play innocent with me, Will. You've got a lot to answer for.:_** My Carrier said.

**_:Really?:_** I asked.**_ :Like how did you even find out I wa here in the first place?:_**

**_:While your _friends_ may be _faithful_ to you, they are loyal to Megatron and immediately told him of your presense on Earth.:_** My Carrier replied.

**_:The why is it you calling and not him?:_** I asked in a confused tone.

**_:Because I overheard them and called you first.:_** There was no small amount of smugness in my Carrier's voice, and it made me want to roll either my eyes or optics.

But before I could do any optic/eye rolling, I felt another beeping going off and I answered it. **_:Yes?:_**

_**:Will.:**_ A metallic male voice said menacingly. _**:Why have you yet to join us?: **_The question seemed innocent enough, but I knew my Sire better than that.

_**:I was not aware that you wanted to see me after my little tantrum back on Cybertron.: **_I said thinking back to my rebellious stage.

_**:You said you hated us and ran away!:**_ My Carrier screehed. **_:This is all your fault, he wouldn't have run away if you had spent more time with him.:_**

**_:I couldn't spend time with him because I have an army to lead.: _**My Sire contradicted. **_:Perhaps he ran away because he was spending _too much_ time with_ you.:**

My Carrier's voice became on of smug unrepentent glee. **_:You always were jealous that Will likes me more. After all, I _am_ his Carrier; so it's only logical that he'd be closer to me than you.:_**

Was this what their relationship had deteriorated too? A blame game? And they always called _me_ immature. I regret that the last thing I had said to them was that I had them, but I'd never regret running away. I never would've grown up if I hadn't.

**_:Stop fighting!:_** I snapped. **_:You two are really pathetic to be agruing over who I like better or who's fault it is that I left, that was my own reason. You've _both_ been blocked out from the Creator-Creation bond with me. If you ever want to see me again, I suggest you both get over your issues with each other because I refuse to be the scapegoat of your arguements!:_**

Without letting them have the chance to reply, I cut the and let my holofrom lean on the wall for support. I'd never once argued or told off my Creator's like that, but this had gone too far. I felt the block on the bond strain and felt their fury and indgination seep through a little. They were really angry with me, but I can only hope that this gives them enough of a wake up call to stop acting so chilldish.

I shook my head as I looked away and my holoform fizzed out of existence. Right now I had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

"You're right mom, I _do_ need to freshen up my body." I said the second I opened the large door and turned on the lights.

My mother had followed me out and was wearing what I jokingly called 'Granny Clothes' with her hair tied back into a bun. She nodded. "That's right, you should always listen to your mother. Mother's are never wrong."

I tried not to grimace at that, but she was right in a way. I had took in the appearance of my body. Now, I'd always been unique, my Carrier had specifically designed me so, and that was to make me look as little like my Sire as possible. When I took in the colors I really had to stop my self from laughing when I realized _who_ or _who's _colors I had.

Most of my chasis was night black, was well as my wings. Two bright red stripes ran along my wings, they were always the first thing anyone looked at. Bright blue highlights were streaked across my sides and torso along with a more sutble hue of dark purple. Though time had lead my body to become chipped, and was that the beggining of rust I see?

"So," I began awkwardly, "will I need to buy paints, polish and solvent solution?"

My mother smiled humourously as she gestured to a crate with a lid on it in the corner. "Did you really think I'd not have enough foresight to do some shopping?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "Of course not." I gave her a grateful hug. "Thanks mom, you're awesome."

My mother rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

_'The reason I'm doing this now.'_ I thought, but kept a smile on my face. "Guess I better get started." I walked over to the crate as my mother went back to her house.

The lid came off easily and I pulled out a large paint brush and four cans of paint; Night Black, Cherry Red, Sky Blue, and Eggplant Purple. I also pulled out the solvent and got started on cleaning up the rust. Once that grueling task was done, I started to paint over the paint chips and the whole thing took about little more than three hours.

I have never really looked at myself from another perspective, but I wonder if I was always this attractive. I know it's conceited and that there really _is_ more to someone than their looks, but _damn!_

This also might've explained why Wildrider got so touchy-feely with me when he first onlined.

Now that the cleaning and repaint was done, I just had to wait for the paint to dry before I could polish it up. Though there was no way I was waiting here and watching paint dry. I did that once, and it was _so_ boring!

I checked myself to make sure I was completely paint free. Once I finished checking myself, I made my way into mom's house and found her sipping tea in the kitchen. "Um, mom?"

She looked up smiling. "You done already?"

I felt myself grin smugly. "'Course mom, it's just a little work." I said haughtily."But seriously, I'll be back later or tomorrow for the finishing touches."

"Well you certainly won't be going anywhere honey, if that's what you're worried about." My mother quipped.

I made a mock gasp. "And for all the work I did to be for nothing? Never."

I waved at her before dissolving my holoform.

* * *

I can only remember being this nervous once. It was when my Carrier had walked in on Wildrider and I "experimenting." Along with nervous, I had also felt mortified as my Carrier had kicked 'Rider out and looked back at me with an expression of irritation and vague embarrassement.

"...Will," he had began and I felt my mortification rise by what he said next, "I thinks it's time we had a talk."

After that I never looked at anyone the same way again.

"Will?" Sarah's soft voice snapped me out of my reverie and brought me back to the present. She gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Um, uh, y-yes." I stuttered. How pathetic am I? "Er, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Will?"

I couldn't make eye contact as I told her about what I'd agreed to. "...I'm sorry." I apologized right after I had finished speaking. She didn't say anything and my spark sank. "Listen, I know you must be mad-"

"Mad?" Sarah interrupted and I quieted. "Why would I be mad that my husband agreed to have sex with one of his best friends to get them to leave?" she asked sarcastically. I flinched, but remained silent.

There was a pregnant pause and I risked asking, "So you're mad?"

Sarah let out a soft sigh. "No, I'm not mad, I'm...jealous," she admitted quietly, "of him, of _them."_

I blinked in shock and surprise. Sarah being jealous of my Stunticons? "What's there to be jealous of?"

Sarah gave me a forlorn look. "I hear the emotion in your voice when you told me about them, and I never forgot how you said that Cybertronians were polygamists. I tried not to cringe at that. "If I let you do this, will you please_ at least_ condsider telling the Autobots about you before they have to find out the hard way?"

Sarah was sneak and smart, but she was right. I certainly can't keep putting this off. I nodded solemnly. "I swear on my spark that I'll consider it."

There was another pause.

"...So is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Sarah's tone had a slight lit of resignation.

Might as well come completely clean. "The Prime is my uncle and I have an almost-crush on Ironhide." I admitted.

"That's...interesting." Sarah said quietly. "The Prime being your uncle I mean." she clarified.

"Wait, you mean you knew about...?" I let the question hang in the air.

Sarah let out a huff. "I'm not deaf Will." she then smiled for the first time since we had ended the conversation about what I was going to do. "So, are your mechs good in bed?" There was a teasing tone in her voice.

"Sarah!" I felt myself blush three shades of red.

I knew it would take some getting used to, but at least she wasn't mad.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling listlessly as I couldn't recharge. I got up from my bunker and decided to take a walk along the beach. I stared out at the incoming waves and I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear the person-or should I say-mech approaching.

"Will?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Prime's deep baritone. I looked up at him. "Yes Pri-Optimus?" I had to constantly remind myself to not call him Prime out loud.

"Couldn't recharge?" Optimus asked knowingly.

I tried not to pale until I remembered that he thought I was human. "Yeah, just have alot on my mind."

"Carer to share?" Prime asked kindly.

On the one servo; he was the Prime and enemy leader. On the other servo though; he _is_ my uncle and I have come to warm up to him a little, I wouldn't have taken his body to Egypt if I didn't.

"I made a promis to Sarah, thought if I go through with it, no one will ever trust me again because it may be too late." I sai quietly.

"What was the promise?" Prime asked curiously.

"Before I say anything else, can I ask you somethin'?" I asked and the Prime nodded. "Do you have any family back on Cybertron?"

I saw his shoulders stiffen and he looked up at the night sky. I had thought he wasn't going to answer me at first. "Yes, but we're not what you may call a 'normal' family." he let out a heavy sigh. "I have a bond-mate, Elita-One, but I'm not sure if she even still functions. You already know my brother Megatron. And not many know this, but I also have a nephew."

"No way." I whispered, more out of the fact that he _knew_ about me. "How did you find out?"

"It was interesting to say the least." Prime began. "We had captured a seeker, but before we could return to base with him, the Command Trine and Megatron of all mechs showed up and began firing at us."

I remember that, it had been my own fault for not watching my own back and one of the Twins had finally got a hold of me.

"...Megatron came at me while his Trine fired at the mechs near the seeker and Starscream swooped down and grabbed a hold of the seeker and flew off. Megatron had stayed long enough to deliver some startling news. His voice got quiet as he said, "Touch my sparkling again and die," then he too left." Prime finished.

"That _is_ an interesting way to find out you have a nephew." I remarked idly. I then realized something and found a way to make my promise work out after all. "Thank you Optimus, you just helped me decide what I need to do."

"You're welcome Will." Prime said warmly.

I smiled at him before another question popped into my processor. "You call your nephew 'the seeker', do you not know his name?" I asked tentatively.

Prime let out another intake-sigh. "That is truly a sad thing, I do not even know the name of my nephew."

I nodded and before I left, I stared up at him meaningfully and said, "Your nephew's disgnation is _Will."_

By the time Prime probably figured it out, I was already long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't like you  
If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you  
If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss  
But I did, I do, and I will."-Anonymous_

* * *

I stared almost reverently at my real body as I stood back, polish and cloth in hand and smirked at the faint glow I seemed to be emitting from my plating.

I _should_ look this good with how much work I've put into cleaning myself up. I had to do something seeing as I had been pointedly avioding Prime since I dropped the bombshell on him about me, at least I think I kept my promise. Though since my spark hasn't collasped on itself, I would say that I've kept it.

I had after all, given it a consideration and given Prime a rather heavy hint as to who I really am.

I knew I was being immature, but right after telling Prime what my name was and fizzing out my holoform, I had started to avoid him. I made sure that he wasn't in any room I was in, and I only started to avoid every other 'Bot becase I had no idea if Prime had told them or not. Though I was leaning toward 'Not', since none of them-particularly Sideswipe-was out for my energon. So either he wanted to clearify things with me or he was in deep thought about _why_ I was apparently helping them instead of going back to my faction.

It really could be either one.

A suden beeping in my helm made a lead weight settle in my fuel tank.**_ :Yes?:_** I called answeing the .

**_:It's time.:_** A deep frumbling voice responding. **_:Here are the co-ordinates. Be there within the cycle.:_** And before I could reply, he cut the call.

A cycle? Was he serious? Either that or he was very excited. Then again I _have_ missed him-all of them actually.

I dissolved my holoform and took control of my body. It felt rather weird to be moving my metal limbs after all this time. After gaining some balance back, I carefully transformed into my alien jet mode. I kept my original alt-mode because I rather liked it and why mess with a good thing?

Just as I rolled out of the warehouse structure on my wheels, I saw my mom standing on the porch. "Uh, going for a flight." I explained in my normal metallic tinged voice.

She waved me off. "Be careful and have fun!"

I almost grinned at that. "Oh, I think I will." I knew she meant the flight, but I meant both the flight _and_ the interface. I twitched my wings a little in a wave before igniting my thrusters and taking off.

I really missed the feel of the wind against my wings, but even in my current bout of euphoria I made sure my signal was under the radar. No need for anyone to walk in on us...again. If I had felt like I was going to offline from embarrassment from my Carrier walking in on 'Rider and I, then I felt a hundred times worse when he _plus_ his Trine walked in on Motomaster and I when we were 'facing.

At that moment I wished the berth had just swallowed me up.

Looking back on it, there expressions _had_ been pretty funny. My Carrier looked ready to crash, TC's jaw had dropped and he wasn't looking that far away from crashing too, and 'Warp had outright leered. My Carrier had snapped out of it first and pushed his Trine out of my room, all-the-while muttering about washing his optics out with acid. Serves 'em right for walking into the room in the first place.

I saw my destination, a rather large looking warehouse that looked abandoned. _'Really romantic.'_ I snorted. But then again, none of my Stunticons had a romantic strut in their chasis. It was always blunt and straight to the point. The only reason I never bonded with them was because of a promise I had made to myself: I'd bond with someone only when loved them and they truly loved me in return.

I knew it was a hopelessly high standard and a disgustingly Autobot approach on romance, but that's what _I_ wanted. While I had in fact admitted to myself that I did feel something for my Stunticons, none of them had ever told me that they loved me.

Sarah though was different, I never exagerrated when I called her a miracle. She's _my_ miracle. She embodied my seemingly impossible standard. I told her that I loved her and she told me that she loved me in return. I could tell she was being sincere since her heart rate was still same and her pupils were normal.

Our bonding night was not surprisingly different to how Cybetronians interface with their ports and spikes. We usually just interface with our sparks because it's alot less messy to clean up afterwards. It was also a novel experience to be the one on top, since more often-than-not, I was on the bottom. Though that's not to say I had enjoyed it anyless.

A sudden horn honk brought me back to the present and I saw an incoming black and purple Kenworth truck. I ducked into the rather spacious warehouse and the truck transformed into a mech that was a bit taller than me and a whole lot scarier looking too.

I smirked coyly as I approached him and saw his optics looking me over. "Heh, like what you see? I cleaned myself up just for you." I purred and ran my servo along his cheekplate. Since the Stunticons were so _un-_ romantic, I _had_ to be the romantic. "Did you miss me?"

Next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the ground by my wings. Motormaster sat on top of me and let out a snort. "Why do you always ask questions you already know the answers too?"

I chuckled. "Because I like seeing you squirm."

Motormaster leaned close to my audio, one servo creeping toward my chestplate. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." I tensed and shivered when I felt his claws scrape against the _sensitve _amber glass of my cockpit. "now open up and let me see that pretty spark of yours."

I felt my optics darken a shade. So it was spark-lay this time huh? Meh, least I wouldn't have to clean up any fluids later on. Still though, had he forgotten so easily? I tried not to smirk as I trailed my servos to the back of his neck. I wasn't so deluded to think I could fully push him off me, just enough so I could get my legs out from undeneath him would be enough.

I pulled my upper half up and laid my chest against his and just when I made it seem like I was going to kiss, I tightened my grip and ignited my thrusters with just enough force to get my legs out from under him and I swiftly moved away from him. "Has our time together taught you nothing about me?" I smirked. "I'd never open up right off the bat."

From the look on Motomaster's face, it told me that he_ had_ forgotten that I alawys fought them for dominance. After all, it was bad enough I alawys wound up playing bottom for him, Wildrider, and Drag Strip and that was only because he was just taller than me and the latter two would always _cheat_ by going for my sensitive areas.

After all, no seeker I know would ever let a ground pounder be on top unless they could _prove_ they deserved to be. Heh, guess this gives new meaning to the term _rough_ interfacing. And deal or not, I was no exception.

"Then it seems I need to remind you why I'm called Motormaster." he said growling.

I felt my engine purr in aniticipation. "Bring it on, big mech." I smirked getting into a crouch.

Without warning, he lunged at me, moving surprisingly fast for such a tall mech, but I was faster. I hit the wall of the warehouse and once again was forced to move since this place was so cramped.

"Gotcha!" I hissed as I jumped onto Motormaster's back and tackled him to the floor. "Looks like I get to be the one on top for once." I said smugly, my claws placed at the energon lines in his neck. I felt a frown cross my faceplate as I realized I was on his _back. _"Aw scrap." I muttered, knowing exactly what would happen next.

And he didn't disappoint.

As soon as I moved my claws away from his neck, his arm shot out and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me underneath him and used his other servo to keep both of my own servos behind my back. His now free servo slowly ran along the stripes on my right wing and I failed horribly at trying not to shiver.

"J-just get o-on with i-it." Frag! I hated stuttering.

"That will happen soon enough." Motormaster replied as he ran his claws along my _other_ wing now.

"Uggh..." I groaned. I normally wouldn't be acting this needy, but the fact my wings were not only sensitive, but coupled with the fact I haven't been touched like this in this body in such a long time _made_ me needy. I jerked up as Motormaster traced his free servo across the glass of my cockpit. This was absolute torture. "Ah!"

"You know Will, I _have_ missed this actually;our fights for dominance and you thinking that you actually have a chance to win." Motormaster remarked.

I let out a growl. "Says the one who only won on a technicality and had been on the floor kliks ago."

"But I still _won."_ he reinforced this by pressing his claws more forcefully into the amber glass enough to leave deep scratch marks.

"Ahh!" I jerked again, trying to wiggle my servos free as the heat in my spark grew to an uncomfortable level. "You win." I muttered, irritated with my traitorous chasis.

Those treacherous claws paused in their ministrations as Motormaster leaned in closer toward my faceplate. "What was that?"

I scowled as I forced myself to say those two words again. "You win."

"And what do I win?" he asked knowingly.

My scowl deepened as I made the latches on my spark chamber unlock. "What do you think?" I asked sardonically as my spark is revealed.

My servos are released and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed me by the waist, his own spark being revealed in the process.

Needless to say that afterwards I was going to have one hell of an afterglow.

* * *

Goodbyes were always the hardest things to do, I thought as I flew back to my mom's warehouse. _'But then again, this is more of a 'see ya later' I suppose.'_

I had just said my farewell to Motormaster, his face had been unreadable as well as my own had been. I don't know his reason for being emotionless, but I know mine. It would have been harder on the both of us if I had cracked at that moment and turned it into sappy goodbye.

Though while I had said goodbye, he had said, 'See ya,' like there would be _some_ chance we'd see each other again. As much as I think about it, he's right; there _could _be some off chance we'll see each other again.

But I'm no seer and I just have to focus on the present.

Like getting back to Deigo Garcia and telling the truth about me to Prime. If he hadn't figured it out already that is.

I land smoothly on the ground, my wheels cushioning my descent onto the ground and I cut my thrusters as I wheel myself back into the warehouse and transform before lowering my systems and activating my holoform.

I suppose it would always be weird to look at my real body through my organic eyes, I thought as I took one last look at my real body before pushing the button on the outside of the warehouse to bring down the automatic door.

I trekked over to the house and before I went in, I saw my expression reflected on the glass window of the door. I looked happy enough to pass it off as merely enjoying the time to stretch my wings and fly again.

I open the door and walked in. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen honey." Mom called.

I found my mom fixing herself some eggs. "Want some help mom?"

She shot me an annoyed look. "Remember Will; I'm old, not helpless. Your old mother can look after herself."

I nodded sheepishly. "Right mom." That was another thing, while my Carrier would _never _admit he was old, my mom didn't seem to care about that. I was broken out of my thought when my holoforminc stomach let out a sound I had come to recognize as hunger.

Mom sent me another look, this one more maternal and less annoyed as she scraped some of the eggs still in the frying pan into another plate. I guess all that flying around got you hungry, huh?" she asked handing me the plate and a fork.

I tried not to let my face heat up. "Um, yeah." I agreed as we took our places at the table. We ate in a comfortable silence before I decided to tell my mom what I was going to do. "I'm going to come out with the truth to my uncle." I said abruptly.

Mom paused. "Uncle?"

"Oh, right. The Prime." I replied in clarification. Since she already _knew _about me being a giant alien robot, she really wasn't shocked when the Fallen had broadcasted worldwide that there really were aliens here. Though she didn't buy it when the government said it was a big prank by some hacker. So I had told her what happened, even that my Creators were hiding somepwhere on this world. She never said anything about that thought.

"The Prime?" she repeated sounding surprised. "As in the leader?"

I nodded. "That's right. And well, I already told him the name of his nephew-who is me-and must have figured out what I am-I'm guessing anyway-and I might as well come clean."

My mom stared at me knowingly. "Sarah and Robby get to you?"

I ducked under her gaze. "A bit. But what really made me want this was that I'm just getting tired of playing pretend. Even though I'm very good at it." I replied. "And I want to tell the truth before this could blow up in my face and I lose any trust I have between my comrades and the 'Bots." I added quietly.

My mom merely nodded approvingly. "Well I think you're being very mature about this."

I smiled lightly. Thanks mom. Say, did I ever tell you how much of a cool mom you are?"

"No, but I already knew that." Mom said smugly.

I grinned and shook my head as I finished off my eggs and put the dish into the sink. I smiled back at my mom. "Later mom."

"Later honey."

I dissolved my holoform and re-formed back in an empty, camera-less hallway. I made my way down the to the Prime's office. I stared up at the big intimidating metal door before me and banged my fist on it, the sound resonating loudly.

There was a pause before the door slid open and the red and blue Prime stood there in front of me. He looked vaguely surprised to see me, no doubt from the effort I had out into the last three days to avoid him.

"Prime." I addressed him formally. "We need to talk."

_'This is it.' _I thought gathering up my resolve. _'No going back...'_

Prime looked momentarily startled at my address, but moved slightly to the side to let me in more freely. "Come in then Major Len-"

"Will." I interrupted him. "It's _Will."_

The air grew tense and heavy as the Prime replied, "Of course, Will."

_'...the truth is finally going to come out.'_

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but those two are going to hav one hell of a conversation, I can tell you that much.

Also on another note, I was wondering if I should do an Interlude with it being in Optimus' POV to see his thoughts on the bombshell Will dropped on him last chapter.


	7. Interlude 1

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

This is the first Interlude in the Story and it's in Optimus' POV.

* * *

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."-_ Maria Robinson

* * *

_"You're nephew's designation is _Will."

I had run that memory through my processor for felt like the thousanth time and the same question kept coming up. _How did he know that? _Each answer I tried to come up with only led to two conclusions; either Major Lennox has been in contact with my nephew, or he _is_ my nephew.

The former has several inconsistencies as it would sugges that Major Lennox would have to have had contact with a Decepticon to know that. No, as absurd as it is, the later makes much more sense.

And now that I have the name of my previously nameless nephew, I couldn't help but shake my helm at the striking similarities.

I also recall the orn I overheard Sideswipe talking with Major Lennox about my nephew and how their eyes and optics were the same shade of gray-gray optics were unheard of, let alone _that_ shade of misty gray-and how their _name's_ were the same.

I had passed it off as unimportant at the time, but most likely Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had heard his name when they were chasing him around as no one else could give that seeker a name.

Will. A name that means defining one's strenght of character. It was ironic yet fitting for him.

Though if they _are_ the same being, why would Will come to Earth? Why not go back to his faction? Why stay and help us? What does he get out of this? And what about his family?

I have so many questions, yet so few answers. The only way to know for sure would be to ask him, but he's been doing a very good job of avoiding me since that night he told me his name. There was several questions I very much needed the answers too; why was Will helping us? And why did he allow me to be saved? I know that it was Will who mananged to get my body to Egypt so Samuel could bring me back to like.

Still, the question is; why?

I was broken from my thought a when a loud banging came from the door. Who could that be?

I stood from my chair and the door slid open after I pushed the door. I looked down in surprise at the one who had sought me out. Ironically it was the one who seemed to have taken great pains to avoid me. Major Will Lennox.

"Prime." he almost coldly, but there was determination in those gray eyes. "We need to talk."

Initially, the fact he addressed me as 'Prime' instead of 'Optimus' surprised me, but I recovered quickly. I moved to the side to allow him better clearance. "Come in, Major Len-"

"Will." he interrupted. "It's _Will."_

I paused at the emphasis he put on his name. It would seem my earlier speculation had been correct. "Of course, Will."

It looked as though all the questions I had were about to be answered.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm going to post the next chapter right after this.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"The darkest night is often the bridge to the brightest tomorrow"_- Jonathan Lockwood Huie

* * *

"So," I decided to start off in a light tone, "what do you wanna know first?"

"Are you _really_ the Decepticon Seeker Will?" Prime asked right off the bat.

"Yes." I didn't miss a beat. "I really am." I looked at him in slight amusement. "Did you figure this out when I _told_ you?"

"Yes, but you dissappeared before I could confirm it." Prime retorted.

I had the decency to look sheepish. "True enough. Carry on."

"When did you leave Cybertron and why?" Prime questioned.

"To be honest, I don't really remember when the 'when,'" I answered truthfully, "but I remember the 'why.' I had a fight with my Creators near the end of my youngling years. Lets just say things were said and in a fit of 'Teenage Angst' you could call it, I ran away."

"'You ran away'?" Prime repeated with a fair amount of disbelief.

I nodded. "Yeah." I confirmed.

Prime shook his head but paused. "You said 'Creators.' Were you not Allspark born?"

I had to word this carefully. After all, I _had_ promised silence about my Carrier _being_ a Carrier. "Yes, I said 'Creators.' And before you ask; _no,_ your brother is _not_ my Carrier."

I thought I could see vague relief in Prime's optics, but I couldn't be sure. "Why Earth?"

I shrugged. "That was accidental, but I really was curious about this species after I made planet fall." I explained. "I met this nice souple who adopted me after taking me in as their own and even asked if I wanted to stick around to be a big brother after Robert was born."

"Robert? Robert Epps?" Prime quesioned. "He and his own Creators know about you?"

I nodded. "They knew exactly _what_ and _who_ I was," I gave him a genuinely content smile, "and they _accepted_ me."

"Does Sarah know as well?" Prime asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Yes. It would be entrapment if I had told her I was a Cybertronian after we got married and I really didn't want her to be resentful." I explained.

"And your sparkling-" I saw wherem that question was going.

"-_Is _really my sparkling." I finished. "When Sarah told me she was pregnant I did an in-depty scan of her womb and found both human _and _Cybertronian components. Annie is a techo-organic." I said proudly. To get that little angel into the world though had been nine months of absolute _hell_ for me though. Sarah was pretty damn scary when she was hormonal.

I could tell though from the look in Prime's optic that the next question would need a serious answer. "I understand that you had the Allspark in your possession; why not take it for the Decepticons instead of giving it to Samuel to get it away?"

That question was one I had often thought about myself. "I was being selfish." I answered honestly. "I like my life the way it is, minus the earth war of course. But I was happier with my _own_ family on this planet and I didn't want anything to wreck it." I explained. "When I first saw my Sire in that block of ice, my first thought was literally 'Oh shit, if he thaws out my life is ruined.' I _do _love my Creators, but _I knew _what would have happened if they got the cube."

"That brings me to my next question. Why did you kill Blackout and wound Megatron?" Prime asked.

"I killed Blackout because I wanted revenge, but wounding my Sire was _accidental_. I never meant to give Sam the opening in his chest to kill him." I said morosely. I looked up at him sullenly. If there was no other choice I'd do another vanishing act. "So what's the verdict?"

Prime was silent for almost a breem. "Have you ever had recent contact with the Decepticons?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," I felt my face heat up at the mention of _recent contact,_ "I have."

If Prime saw my blush, he didn't say anything about it or what type of contact I had. "Did you give away any pertinent information?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I haven't because I have to much to lose if I did."

"My final question though; why did you allow me to be saved?"

I blinked at that, caught a little offguard by it. "Seriously, I didn't want you to die. I never really knew you as an uncle since the closest we've had to "Family Bonding Time" was when you told me about your family-our family in technical terms. And these last three years you never had any clue that I _was_ your nephew." I explained. "So yeah, I blame the coding that I probably got from _you_ for making me so...so..."

"Autobotish?" Prime offered.

"I was going to say 'Primesh' actually, but whatever." I shrugged indifferently.

Again, there was a long silence and I was growing so nervous I began to fidget. Finally though, Prime spoke.

"You have kept a secret from us Will, and that will be upsetting to those who trust you to be the leader of N.E.S.T, but I must commemorate your willingness to come forward and tell me this." Prime said. "You do realize that I must tell the other Autobots about this?"

I nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"And you realize that your body will have to be brought in?"

I paused before nodding. "Leave my mother out of this. I was the one who told her and my dad to help me hide it."

"Very well. Now please excuse me."

As I heard the door slid shut, I suddenly felt so very alone.

* * *

_**:Memory Log:**_

_"This is stupid." I grumbled for the 5th time in under a breem._

_The mech beside me had an almost unnoticable twitch in his optic shutter. "Monitor duty is not stupid, Will. It is important."_

_I snorted as my chin landed on the counter. "Important how, Blackout? To see who's too dumb to frag in their rooms instead of getting caught on camera for all the pervs in this army to see?"_

_There was a low amused rumble in response. "Like you and Drag Strip were almost flimed fragging in the hall before you shot the camera out?"_

_I scowled at the 'copter mech beside me. "That never happen-"_

_Blackout pressed a button and pointed at the screen. "See for yourself."_

_I stared at the screen in horror. On the screen was me and Drag Strip in a compromising position with his servos pinning my wings to the wall and my hands running over his own sensitive areas. In real time I barely felt the hand runnung down my back._

_Though before anything too heated could happen, the me on the screen looked up and scowled. I remembered telling Drag Strip about the camera and how he actually had the audacity to grin and _wave_at it before I un-subspaced my rifle and shot the camera out and I was left staring a fuzzy screen._

_"Luckily I shot it out before anything could really happen." I muttered. I was then all to aware of the chest plate pressing against my back and the servos running across my waist. "W-what do you think you're doing?"_

_"You're very attractive, you know that right?"_

_I frowned. "Of curse I know." In fact, I knew the only reason no one approached me anymore was because the Stuncticons would always chase them away._

_At least one of them was never very far away from me._

_"Then you should know how many mechs watch that little tape to jackoff." Blackout muttered. "Then again, nothing beats the real deal, right Will?" I jerked when one of his servos slipped between my legs and the other began prodding around my chest plates._

_I tried to struggle, but my arms were pinned to my sides so I couldn't just un-subspace my rifle and shoot the slagger. "Let me go!" I hated how my interface panel and my spark were beginning to heat up. I _do not _want this! Luckily though my still works. **:Blackout's molesting me and I can't get free; help me!:**_

_I didn't know _who _I had just called, so long as they _help _me. I hear a thunderous sound and the door slides open. I feel the weight being ripped off me and when I looked back I had never been so glad to see Motormaster. This was the _second_time he's saved me from being molested._

_Afterwards I made _sure _that slagging tape of me was deleted._

**_:End Log:_**

I tried not to shudder as the real reason I killed Blackout finished playing in my head. I would have killed him then and there if Motormaster had not alreay beaten the slag out of him.

"Will?" Prime's rumbling voice brought me out of my thoughts. "We have arrived."

I blinked over at the Peterbuilt semi for a moment. I practically _saw_ the uncertainty and distrust radiating off the Topkick and the Corvette that had come with us. For _my _sake, none of the humans on base had been allowed to come. They didn't need to see this just yet after all. The reactions from the Autobots had varied, though from the look in their optics the fact that I had come forward instead of being found out told me that not _all_ fo the trust had been shattered.

Though I knew it would be a while before it could be rebuilt.

But I could be patient enough to wait, I thought and pressed the button to open the hangar and lower the ramp. "My real body's in the warehouse. There's no one around for miles so you can transform if you want. I need to bring it out." I said sedately as I calmly walked over to the warehouse and again pressed a button the open the door to show my real body. I let my holoform dissolve and my gray optics onlined. I was thankful that I could crawl out withut damaging my wings and when I stood, I saw three fully transformed mechs staring at me curiously.

"Heh, this is the first time that I've been stading in front of you in this body without there being a blaster or canon pointed at my face." I quipped.

"Will?"

I looked down a the porch of the house and saw my mom standing there in a yellow sundress. She didn't even looke at the other mechs with any surprise. "Hi."

"You said no one was here!" Sideswipe hissed in accusation.

I made a show of rolling my optics. "Besides her." I retorted and walked over to my mom, the other mechs becoming wary. I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not doing anything here!"

"What is it?" My mom asked frowning.

I jerked my thumb at the Autobots in an all to human gesture with annoyance. "_They_ think I'm probably going to hurt you, since I am still technically a 'Con."

My mother's frown was deeper than the Grand Canyon. She waslked up to the three Autobots with a determined air. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at them. "Now you three listen here, Will _has_ never or _would_ never hurt me!"

"But he's-" Sideswipe tried to protest, but mom cut him off.

"I _know_ what he is and what he's done." My mom stated. "But he's still _my son _and I love him." she added firmly.

"If I may ask Mrs. Epps, how did you come across Will?" Prime asked.

"Well, he sorta just showed up and despite the situation, Will turned out to be a complete sweartheart." Mom explained.

I felt my faceplate heat. "Mom, please never say that again." My mother's reply was only a sly smirk. "That's not going to happen, is it?"

My mother patted me on one of my pedes. "Not a chance, honey."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"Youth has no age."- Pablo Picasso_

* * *

"You certainly have an _interesting_ caretaker." Ironhide commented when we had all gotten back into the carrier plane.

My real body sat in jet-mode near Prime as my holoform sat on a bench. "Yeah, I knew she was tough, just never guessed she was tough enough to stare down _three_ Cybertronians."

"A femme can be quite protective of their sparkling." Prime reasoned. "Whether the sparkling is theirs or adopted."

I felt my spark pulse happily at that. It seemed that Prime was at least _trying_ to be an uncle. Speaking of which... "Prime, there's one more stop that needs to be made."

There was a pause. "Alright." Prime consented.

I got up and told the pilot where to go and I opened a communications channel directed at my home phone. _**:Sarah?:**_ I asked once the phone was picked up.

"Will? How...?" There was a hint of disbelief in her voice.

**_:I directed my to the phone.:_** I answered. **_:Can you bring Annie to the place I took you on a date after I told you about me?:_**

"You mean the air?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

**_:Hey, for a seeker to take their prospective non-flyer mate on a flight is a big deal! Not to mention a huge compliment.:_** I defended.

I could almost see Sarah roll her eyes. "Okay, Will, I'll bring Annie there."

_**:Thank you.:**_ I said gratefully and only felt a small pang of regret for Sarah not being a Cybertronian so she could feel the full gratefulness only a mild pleasantry couldn't even express. _**:Have I ever told you what an amazing wife you are?:**_

"Only when you're trying to get something." Sarah chuckled. "Bye dear."

_**:Bye.:**_ I cut the link and another question popped into my processor. How would my Creators react to me having a wife and child? An _organic_ wife and a _techno-organic_ child. I knew how the Stunticons would react; they'd be jealous as hell that they didn't 'get me' first.

Though if I have my way, they'll _never_ know about Sarah or Annie. After all, I'm not willing to lose them if the reactions are less than pleasant.

I once again stood as the plane landed and pressed the button to lower the ramp again to show a secluded field I was _sure_ no one came around to. No one had in the past, and no one did now. I dissolved my holoform again and my real body began to move down the ramp. I transformed once I was off and looked back at the hangar. "Only Prime has to come, I want him to meet someone very special to me."

"Very well." Prime said and rolled down the ramp as I saw a dark blue Mazda pull into view.

I smiled as I saw Sarah get out of the driver seat. "I'm sure you know my wife Sarah." Said femme smiled and the Prime nodded. "Well, I want to properly introduce to you your...grandniece." I said as I struggled to find the right word.

"Grandniece?" Prime echoed.

"Yup." I answered and Sarah took Annie out of her booster seat in the back and held her in her arms. "Annabelle is our sparkling and since I'm your nephew, that makes her your grandniece."

Annie's gray optics-if you looked closely enough you could actually see the circuitry behind them-were wide and awed. "Dada?"

I chuckled. "Yes Annie, it's me. This is what I _really _look like."

"You're prwetty dada!" Annie cooed. "And so shiny too!"

I plced a claw over my faceplate. "Yes Annie, I'm very pretty." I said humouring her and I could hear quiet snickers from behind me.

Was that trust I had shattered slowly rebuilding? Or were they just laughing at me? My mother certainly showed them in a completely embarrassing was that I'm not some homicidal maniac.

I saw Prime kneel down to get a better look at Annie. "Greetings, Annabelle."

"Hi!" Annie chirped and then looked at me. "Up dada!" she demanded.

"Alright, princess." I said holding one servo palm up, flat against the ground and Sarah led Annie onto my palm, her eyes shining with complete trust. I smiled back at her and curled my fingers slightly so there was no way Annie could fall off. Annie squealed in delight as she was lifted up and I saw Sarah walking over to the hangar of the plane, a determined expression on her face.

Annie peered through my fingers at the Prime. "So you're my unkie Prwime?" she asked.

I almost snorted. _"U-N-C-L-E- Prime_, Annie." I paused thoughtfully. "Or you can call him uncle 'OP' if he'll let you."

Annie looked at Prime with wide optics. "Can I call you uncle Op, please?"

Prime looked rather amused. "You may, Annabelle."

I turned up my audios to hear what Sarah was saying, "Does _that_ look like some homicidal murderer to you?" she was growling. "Will's a great husband and father."

"But he hid who he was from us all." Sideswipe was saying but Sarah continued on.

"He hid it from me too you know!" she yelled. "I got angry and didn't speak to him for a week! He made me feel like a fool, but at least he had the bolts to _tell_ me!" Aww, Sarah was verbally ripping apart two mechs just for me? She really is a great femme. And she's using accurate words to do it too. "Doesn't _that_ count for something?"

"Wow, first my mom and now Sarah?" I muttered.

"They are protective of you." Prime replied. "They fear we are going to take you away from them."

Annie suddenly stiffened and looked up at me with fear-filled and teary optics. "You really aren't foing away, are you dada? What about my birthday? You promised you'd be there!"

I soothingly rubbed Annie's back with my free servo. I hated seeing her cry. Who _cares_ if I'm soft at spark now, this is my _daughter._ "It's okay princess. I'll be there. Just like I promised."

I gave Prime a look that said 'Permission or not' I _was_ going to be there.

* * *

I sat on the bench in my holoform, the plane hagar unusually silent.

Both Sideswipe and Ironhide had a chatised, but contemplative air from Sarah when she chewed them both out, and I really had no idea why Prime was so quiet.

"You really _do_ love them, don't you?"

I nearly jumped into the air at the sudden voice that broke through the silence. I registered that it was Ironhide that had spoken after a moment. "Of course I do." I answered like it should have been obvious. "I won't lie and say they were the reason I didn't tell you about me. I never told you because I...I was scared." I said quietly. No one rebuked or interrupted me because they knew as well as I did that a 'Con admitting their faults was a big deal. Hell, even the seeker pride in me demanded I keep my mouth shut, but the 'nice' part of me made me want to go on.

And I did.

"I thought if I just came out and told you that I was a 'Con, you'd kill me." I said bluntly. "So I kept my mouth shut. Then I got scared of telling you all what I was because I thought you'd reject me outright and _then_ kill me." I belatedly noticed me hands were clenched to tightly to the metal bench I was siting on when I heard it creak under the weight of my grip. "So what now?" I asked after letting go of the bench.

"We give you to Ratchet for a check-up." Prime answered simply.

I felt my shoulders sag from tension I didn't even know I was feeling. "Ratchet's been trying for years to get a medical check from me." I mused. "Couldn't you just throw me into the brig instead?"

"We don't have a brig." Ironhide answered plainly.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "You mean after all this time and nonsense the younger twins do you still haven't made a brig yet? What's it goint to be like there once Sideswipe gets Sunstreaker back?"

"They try not to think about it." Sideswipe answered, and I could almost hear a smirk in his voice. I could almost feel him giving me a pointed look too. "Though I'm sure after all this time, I'm sure Sunny will be happy that we have our favourite seeker back."

I felt an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of my fuel tank. Was it a good thing to be the older set of Twins favourite _anything_?

As I thought it over, I felt stupid for having to think of the answer: No, it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Sorta short, but sorta fluffy. I felt it was just better to end the chapter here though.

Also, seems reviewers really want to see how other characters see Will in their perspective, so, I'm planning on doing _another_ companion fic. If anyone wants me to write it, I will and I will also take requests. If I don't screw up their personalities that is.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"If you begin to understand what you are without trying to change it, then what you are undergoes a transformation."-Jiddu Krishnamurti._

* * *

I only remember feeling this terrified twice. And ironically it similar to the situation I'm in now. At least the latter even anyway. My Sire had decided that I had to'make myself useful' and find a job as it were.

That thought alone had terrified me to no end.

My Carrier had suggested I go to the science division , since he had been a scientist and had progrmmed me with the same capapbilities that would 'serve me well' in that area as he had put it. With no small amount of smugness in his voice either.

My Sire though had shot the idea down and put it down as a 'last resort.' Even though I weas part of the aerial forces, I still needed more 'extra activities' because I had 'too much time on my servos' with the Stunticons.

Thankfully I had actually _liked_ the medical training I had been taught when I had gotten sent to the Constructicons. And even though I understood gestalt dynamics because of the Stunticons, the 'Structies still scared the slag out of me.

I had placed them under the category of 'medics are just plain scary.'

Which is my current reason for cowering in front of the Autobot medic in my real body. I could handle this in my holoform, but not in my real form. Hey, seems I _do_ have some of my Carrier in me. Though that doesn't really count as a good thing.

"Stop your cowering and get on the berth." The medic ordered gruffly.

I straightened and sat down on the medical berth. "You never seemed as shocked as the other 'Bots were about me."

"I knew there was _something_ off about you, never realized it was this though." Ratchet explained, gesturing to my chasis. He picked up a data pad and stylus. "Now, I am to understand you've been here long before we came, right?"

"Yeah, like, thirthy years or something." I replied nonchalantly.

"Thirty years?" Ratchet repeated and the digits holding the stylus twitched, like he wanted to swap it out for a wrench and whack me on the helm. "I'm surprised you didn't rust."

"Actually, I did." I replied. "Took me three hourse to clean myself up."

Another twitch. "What have you been using for fuel?" Ratchet questioned.

"Oh, I covert any nutrients from food I eat into energy so I don't have to waste any energon." I explained. "After all, I made my holoform so real, I might _as well_ have been human." _Still, I sometimes wished that was true. _

"And I'm to understand that you actually managed to concieve your sparkling this way?" There was a skeptical tone in Rathcet's voice.

I was really starteing to hate having to explain this. While I was proud of having a sparkling with Sarah, I really didn't like what it implied about my wife. "Yes Ratchet, I really am Annie's father. She's a techno-organic. Nor did Sarah ever cheat on me." I said bluntly.

"I never accused your mate of being unfaithful. " Ratchet retorted.

"You implied it though." I shot back.

There was no reply.

* * *

I stared at my newly repainted wings using the left over paint from before that I had stored away in subspace. The red stripes were still there, but there was no 'Con decals anymore, _nor_ were there any 'Bot decals either. I chosen neutrality. Despite being told that Neutrals were scum and cowards; it was the best option for me.

Sometimes, _neither_ faction is where you should be.

I wasn't into taking over the world, but I wasn't too keen on really saving it either. All I really wanted was to keep my family safe.

And it's sorta hard if you have to chose a side if you're gonna be fighting at one point or another. Mission City and Egypt taught me that.

But then again, I had already chosen my side a long time ago when I came to this planet, didn't I?

I knew humanity had it's flaws-who doesn't?-just like every other species, and they were a comparably young to the Cybertronian race, but they had their good points too.

After all, no one's perfect. And I shouldn't automatically hate something because of it's flaws. If I did, I would have just left Earth right at the start.

I stared at Prime as I put the paint back into my subspace. "So, good enough?"

"My brother will not like this." Prime observed.

I laughed sardonically. "Uncle, if I cared about what my Sire still thought of me, I'd still be on Cybertron." I snarked. "Now, my daughter's birthday is in two solar cycles and I wasn't kidding sbout what I said."

"I have not forgotten." Prime said. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a small ornament that nearly made my processor fritz. "In fact, I have gift for my grandniece."

"Holy slag-what? Like you never swore before?" I asked annoyed as Prime gave me a reproachful look for my language. I huffed and went back to my dramatic statement. "Holy slag, are you giving Annie the Matrix of Leadership?"

Prime chuckled. "No, this is merely a replica."

I smirked as I put the gift into subspace. "Hnhnhnhn...Annabelle Prime. It has a cetain ring to it. "I chuckled. "I can see it now, her ordering 'Bots around for naps and being substitute teddy bears."

Prime chuckled again. "That is...an interesting image. Though if she ever chose to accept the title, it would be entirely her choice."

"I know that." I replied. "Though if it's alright with you, I'd like to run an idea by you."

"Yes?"

"Let Annie 'play' Prime." I stated. "At least, ust for her birthday."

"Hmm, it does hold some merit." Prime mused. "It 'is part of her heritage." he gave me a pointed look. "As well as yours."

I smirked. "Trust me, if my Sire saw me as a Prime he'd probably die of shock...then again you would win the war that war."

Prime shook his head. "Very well Will, Annabelle can be the Prime for her Creation Day."

I grinned. "Thanks, uncle."

* * *

After putting my real body into the hangar, I walked down to the firing range in my holoform, since the humans on base had yet to be informed of my 'situation.'

Before I could get there, I froze at the sudden beeping in my head and ducked into the neareest broom closet. _**:Who is this?:**_ I hissed.

_**:You're slagger, you know that, Will?:**_

I blinked at the voice.**_ :Skywarp? Why are you calling me?:_** I asked bluntly.

**:Well._ Is that any way to talk to your 'uncle' 'Warp?:_** Skywarp asked huffily.

I rolled my eyes. **_:Technically, TC would be more of my uncle than you. He's the mature, calm one that I often looked to for advice even over asking my own Creators.:_** I explained reverently. **_:And then there's you: The loud, lazy, prankster brother-like figure that my Creators never gave me.:_**

**_:Should I be insulted?:_** Skywarp asked blankly.

_'And not-too-bright either.'_ I thought. _**:No, you shouldn't be insulted. Now, if you didn't just comm. to insult **_**me-:**

_**:No, wait!:**_ Skywarp exclaimed. **_:I commed cause...your Carrier wants to see you.:_**

I furrowed my brow. **_:You're serious? Why couldn't he just comm. himself and tell me this?:_**

**_:You know how proud 'Screamer is, Will.:_** Skywarp replied. **_:Still, he really misses you. Even if he doesn't want to admit it.:_**

I thought it over carefully. The more logically side of my processor said it could be a trap, but not even my own Creators would do something so underhanded to their sparkling. Even those two.

It would also be nice to see my Carrier in a situation in which there's not a fight going on and we're trying to kill each other. Him not knowing it's me on his part though.

The clincher was the fact that even through a middle man, my Carrier missed me. That made my decision for me.

**_:Alright 'Warp. Tell him I'll meet with him later this solar cycle.:_**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"Youth is easily deceived, because it is quick to hope."-Aristotle_

* * *

After I had finsished speaking with 'Warp, I continued on my way to the firing range and leaned against the wall as I once again took a trip down memory lane.

Surprisingly, I was musing over my early sparkling years.

I had always been a curious sparkling by nature that had carried into mechhood. 'Why' was supposedly my first word, and it was (unsurprisingly)my favorite.

I was also embarrassed to admit I had a 'nanny.' It was a great, hulking, terrifying thing that could barely be called a femme.

My Carrier had voiced great displeasure in leaving my in the femme Strika's care. He had been rubbing my wing nubs soothingly as to not let me become uneased by his ire that been sent through the bond. My Sire though had countered by stating that my Carrier would be too busy with the war effort to properly care for me. My carrier had let out an obscene amount of curses as he covered my audios, but had no choice other than to relent. He wasn't very happy about that.

Being with Strika was...interesting to say the least. I was still terrified of her, granted, but she did put up my inccessant questions.

"Why can't anyone know that my Carrier had me?"

"Because it vould be very dangerous for him os anyvon knew." Strika had said with that strange accent of her's. "Your Sire vould rip the spark from the plating of anyvon who vas permitted to know if ze said anything."

"Can I say?" I had asked innocently enough.

Strika had paused. "If jhou only said zhat you had a Carrier, but no name. Understood, sparkling?"

I nodded. "Understood." I had chirped.

I had never really understood it(not the Carrier thing either), but I was the Decepticons best kept secret. No Autobot spies had even found out about my existence until my 'official' appearance.

"Will?"

I jerked as a deep voice brought me sharply back to reality and I stared up at my favorite 'Bot. Not that I'd admit that. I still retained some pride after all.

"Hey, 'Hide. You blowing off steam too?" I asked casually as I shouldered my rifle.

"Will, if I were to ask you several questions, would you answer truthfully?" Ironhide asked bluntly, a serious expression on his faceplate.

I sobbered up immediately and solemnly stared back. "Of course, 'Hide." I replied just as seriously.

"Would you allow me to accompany you to your sparkling's Creation Day?" Ironhide asked, his expression still serious.

I stared back in complete bafflement. Why would he... I felt a humourous grin tug at my lips. The too serious disposition, the formal tone, it was just like with me when I had asked Sarah out on our first date.

"Accompany me as what? My friend?...My date?" I couldn't help but tease and was oddly thrilled at the way he nearly jumped at my word choices.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" he said and I think this is the first time I've ever seen him anything close to nervous.

I laugh genially and smile up at him. "It's okay, 'Hide. I'm sure Annie will be happy to see you. Though I will have to tell Sarah about this. She'd have my hide if I showed up with a date unannouced."

"Since when did I start to be yours?" Ironhide asked skeptically.

I grinned. "It's an expression. It means she won't be very happy about it."

"Ah, I see now." Was that disappointment I detected?

"Eh, anything else you wanna ask?" I questioned.

"Mech to mech, have you ever been in a previous relationship with anyone?" Ironhide spoke like we were having a 'guy talk.'

My grin turned sardonic. "Well, it was sorta off again, on again with them." If you can call casual interfacing a relationship. Questionably in love or not.

"Them?" Ironhide repeated incredulously.

I shrugged indifferently. "I was with a gestalte."

"Huh." Ironhide seemed to mull that over. "Was it the Constructicons?"

I pulled a face. "It'd be too weird. Not only did they _make_ my body, they taught me how to do repairs."

"Combaticons?"

I shuddered. It would be cold day in the Pit before I even entertained the idea. "Not now, not ever."

Ironhide seemed almost hesistant to continue. "The Stunticons?"

I looked down at his pedes. "Yeah, it was them. They were my first and best friends. _Pit_, my Sire made them when I comlplained about not having any friends."

"Wait, what?" Ironhide shouted in surprise. "Your the reason they were made? Not to counter our ground forces?"

"Nope." I answered plainly.

"Then the Aerialbots..." Ironhide muttered.

"Aerialbots?" I repeated darkly. "You mean the Autobot flyers I had the..._pleasure_ of meeting once? That's why they were made? Because you all misunderstood the reason the Stunties were made?"

"We didn't know that!" Ironhide yelled in defence.

I sighed. "Well, getting pointlessly angry about it now isn't the way to go." I conceded. "Now, can I trust you to trust me?"

"With what?"

My shoulders sagged in relief. Least he'd hear me out. "It's my Carrier. He wants to meet with me and I said I'd go."

"...what if it's a trap?"

"I though of that, but it's my Carrier. He may not... is not actually, the most trusting of mechs, but he'd 'never do something so underhanded and hurt me." I explained.

There was a silence before Ironhide spoke. "Very well, my friend."

I smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you, 'Hide." I pulled my rifle down. "Now, why don't we shoot some targets?"

* * *

I felt the wind brush past my wings as I transformed to bi-pedal mode and landed in the surrounding secluded and rocky, out of the way area.

I scanned over the area and found the familiar silver form of my Carrier. I smoothly landed near him and met his optics. **"Carrier."** I greeted in Cybertronian.

The movement was so sudden that I didn't even register it until both of my Carrier's arms had wrapped around me and pulled me tightly to his chasis. **"Will."** he greeted back. **"I have missed you so."**

**"Heh, never would have thought that what you told Skywarp was true."** I grumbled.

**"I've missed you since the day you left Cybertron."** My Carrier said. **"Once Megatron realized that you weren't coming back, he sent out some troops to loom for you and to bring you back kicking and screaming if neccesary."** he snorted. **"He didn't want to beleve that his heir had offlined."**

**"Please, I was ignoring you both for my own reasons."** I retorted frowning.

**"But it was _you_ who had left so irrational."** Carrier snapped. Thenlooking drained, he sagged against me. **"I knwo I never said it enough, but I _do_ love you. Why did you have to leave?"**

I finally hugged him back. **"I truly am sorry about what I said before I left, but not about leaving. I finally grew up because of it."**

**"And left those who care about you behind."** My Carrier whispered. I felt him begin to pat the back of my neck and a col feeling came over my spark. **"I do this because I care."** he added quietly.

I felt my optics widen before powering down as I was sent into forced stasis.

* * *

_'I can't believe it.'_ Was the first thought that crossed my processor as I woke up.

Really though, I had hoped against hope that my Carrier wouldn't pull anything. But obviously that was not the case. And by a technicality, he _didn't_ hurt me by trigger an emergency stasis lock. Damn it.

I felt that I was lying on something flat, but comfortable. I also felt...smooshed. I realized that my legs were free, but my upper chasis and arms were tightly pulled against another's. If the arms around my waist were any indication.

I onlined my optics and I knew That I was in _the_ or _a_ 'Con base because the gray plating and the red face plate of the mech holding me was Wildrider. I looked down at my plating and found no paint transfer. A precautionary look really, as 'Rider had always been the 'touchy-feeling' one.

I tried to get up, but was jerked back down and saw one of Wildrider's purple optics online. "You're awake finally." he said as the other optic onlined.

"Where am I?" I demanded bluntly sd I checked my chronometre and found I had been asleep for nearl 2 damn hours.

"Our base. Other 'Cons wanted us out so we were given our own base." Wildrider explained with that accent of his.

Hmm, I could actually picture that. "Why am I here?"

"Starscream dropped you off here. He sorta trusts us with you, but threatened to...castrate us if we fragged you when you woke up." Wildrider pouted. "Hardest thing I ever had to do." he leered at me. "Or _not_ do."

I stared at him blandly. "I bet." I retorted dryly.

'Rider nuzzled my neck affectionately. "You're hot, smart, funny, and really good in the berth, is it any wonder that we love you so much?"

I nearly blew a circuit as he said that. "You mechs love me? Never heard you say it."

Wildrider's optics dimmed and them brightened a moment later. Somehow, I just knew he had spoken with his brothers. He got really close to my faceplate. _"I love you."_ And then he kissed me.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"One moment of patience may ward off a great disaster. One moment of impatience may ruin a whole life."-Chinese Proverb._

* * *

The kiss was pure bliss. And that was the problem. All this time they had loved me and I had never known…_all this time_. I must need an optics check in the near future.

Wildrider pulled back with a smug grin. "How was that?"

I blinked my optics and tried to grin back, but it fell flat. "You never knew how much I would've given to hear any of you say those words to me, but now…"

'Rider stiffened. "But what?" his optics narrowed as they flashed dangerously. "Is there someone else?" he hissed.

Images of Sarah and 'Hide crossed my processor. Sarah would always be the one I hold dearest in my spark and could never be replaced. Ironhide seemed to have started reciprocating my feelings and maybe Sarah would be more accepting of him since was almost family anyway and I knew Annie would accept him 'cause she loved the big guy too.

Wildrider pulled me out of my thoughts by grabbing a hold of my arms in a vice grip. "Is there anyone else?" he repeated. I remained silent as he growled deeply. "There _is_ isn't there?" Again, I remained steadfastly silent. "Say something."

"There isn't anything _to_ say." I muttered and pretty much answered the accusation at the same time.

The grip on my arms slackened as 'Rider stared at me, hurt and betrayal written across his faceplate. "But I-_we_-love you. Doesn't that matter at all to you?"

It felt so wrong to see him so sullen and down. Even more I felt like a complete glitch to be the cause of it, but they had their chance. "It does, but my wife, she makes me happy."

"We could-wait." Wildrider paused and went ridged as I froze. "Wife?" he asked in a deathly calm whisper. "You human bonded with an organic?" he hissed, sounding very much like an angry cat.

This was not the way I had planned to tell anyone this. Scratch that, I hadn't planned to tell them this _at all._ So I felt the need to change the subject, to at least distract him for a few kliks. "Er, is my Carrier here?"

"No, he left to go prepare your welcome back at the main base." 'Rider said, still with that calm voice. His servo lashed out and grabbed my upper arm, practically dragging me off the berth and out of the room.

I saw that the main room was a dull gray, and I was sure that the color choice hadn't been the Stunties decision. It seemed to bland a color for them to pick. They also appeared to have taken to earth because I saw a stone couch and a large T.V.

'Rider pointed at the couch. "Sit." He said in a voice I've never heard directed at me from him. It was serious and angry.

I saw down without question and saw 'Rider's optics dim. I heard four sets of footsteps and a yellow mech with a visor sat immediately beside me. A blue and white mech, and a maroon one stood near me behind the couch. Motormaster was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I felt suddenly boxed in.

"Why did you call us out here, Wildrider?" he growled.

"Will already has a mate. An organic femme." 'Rider said scathingly.

Drag Strip began shaking me. "What's wrong with you?" he shouted dramatically. "You leave us and mate with an organic of all things?"

Motormaster punched Drag Strip in the faceplate, causing the mech to go silent as he glare at me. "Go to my room. Now."

"But Starscream said we're not allowed to frag him." Breakdown pointed out tentatively.

"What Starscream doesn't know, won't hurt…_any of you_." Motormaster said harshly then looked at me again. "Last room at the end of the hall. Now _get_."

I knew they wouldn't speak until I was gone, so I left. I stopped just short of his room when the current situation struck me. They weren't watching me, so I could escape.

I smirked to myself and backtracked to the part of the hall where it broke off into another corridor. If I know the Stunties like I _know_ I do, then they'd be talking about this for most of the luna cycle.

As I stealthily moved down the hall since I didn't want them to know what I was doing, and quietly checked every door, I could find since I knew if I didn't get out of here, then the 'Bots would think I've gone AWOL and that I double-crossed them.

And those thoughts alone could destroy the fragile trust any of them may still have for me.

_And_ they were just starting to get used to me again.

I tried yet another door and didn't think twice when I found that it lead outside, even if it was dark out now. I took a running start and did a jump transformation and activated my thrusters.

Now that I had escaped, my thoughts were centered around one thing: what was my Carrier on when he thought kidnapping his own sparkling was a good idea?

Granted, before he totally ruined the moment, it was nice seeing him again, but that stunt was _not_ the way to go about it. I hope he's very shocked when he finds out that I'm not at the outpost. I'm just really pissed he had chosen _now_ to do something like this. I mean Annie's _birthday_ is in another solar cycle and I'll be damned before I break my little girl's spark.

Then there was the fact the Stunticons now I knew about Sarah. Well, not _knew_ since they didn't know who she was, was, just that she was an organic femme. They probably wouldn't even make the jump from 'mate' to 'sparkling' since any normal Cybertronian would think that was impossible. And that 'Bots were proof of that.

But I had proved _that_ theory wrong, hadn't I?

My radar pinged and I saw several blips on the screen. Two were N.E.S.T vehicles, but the other two registered as Autobots…Prime and 'Hide!

My spark soared and I went in for a landing, only to go back up to avoid the shots the N.E.S.T soldiers shot at me. I wondered why they were doing that when in remembered that I still had my alien jet form, and that generally, 'seeker' or 'flyer' meant 'Con to them.

Well, there paranoia would've been vindicated earlier in the day, but that wasn't the case now.

I saw the two Autobots transform and I did the same, even if I just made myself a bigger target. **"Wait!**" I screeched over the weapons fire in Cybertronian since I didn't want the humans to know who I was. **"It's me! It's Will!"**

"Cease fire!" I heard Prime command and once I thought it was safe for me to land without being shot at, I did. **"Will?"**

I nodded, knowing they could see me clearly despite the fact I blended into the night background so well. **"Yeah, my Carrier kidnapped me when he wanted to see me. I'm such an idiot for believing he wouldn't do anything."**

**"Are you injured?" **This time it was 'Hide who spoke and I could almost detect something that sounded like concern in his voice.

I shook my head. **"No, I'm not. But what are _they_ doing here?"** I asked referring to the soldiers that were still looking at me warily, like I was a snake about to strike.

**"The soldiers overheard me say that 'Will' had been missing and volunteered to help find him."** 'Hide explained.

**"Hmm, I see."** I said and thought of a way to prolong revealing that I am _both_ human and mech Will. Though it will be strange to have to see through two different optics/eyes at the same time; one the reasons I usually just shut my real body down whenever I use my holoform.

I felt my holoform reform inside my cockpit and lifted my metal servos to it as the glass moved away and I felt myself step into my own servos.

**"Will, what are you doing?"** Prime asked in surprise.

**"Making sure they don't shoot me when I come back to N.E.S.T with you."** I answered. _'And it also gives me an excuse to not tell the soldiers about.'_ I added silently. I felt and saw my holoform being placed on the ground and I took a few wobbly steps to make it more believable. "Hey, guys, didn't make you worry, did I?" I asked through my holoform without moving my real mouth.

Like a ventriloquist.

The men looked rather relieved to have their leader back. "Hey, man, you okay?" One of them asked.

I felt and saw my holoform wave dismissively. "Yeah, thankfully, that black coloured seeker got me out of there."

And even though I saw it in to perspectives, the gratefulness on the soldiers faces made me preen.

* * *

"That was an incredibly risky thing you did back there." Ironhide commented once we got back to base and 'human Will' said he was going to sleep it off, but I had deactivated the holoform as soon it was out of sight.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to ignore the gritty sand trying to seep its way into my seams as I sat in the beach, not feeling very tired, even after the stress I had gone through earlier. "I know." I answered to 'Hide, who was sitting beside me.

"Are you _really_ okay though?" he asked putting a servo on my shoulder and I couldn't help but subconsciously lean into the touch.

I shifted a little closer to him. "Yeah, I really am. They didn't hurt me or anything."

"Who exactly?" Ironhide questioned.

"The Stunticons." I answered before could stop myself.

If 'Hide was perturbed by this, he didn't show it. "Ah, I see. And they really didn't _anything?_" he asked dubiously.

My vents let out a faux sigh. "Well, Wildrider kissed me and just before that he said he loved me. Though I had a feeling he was speaking for all of them."

"And what did you say?" Ironhide asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"I basically told him that it was too late." I answered honestly, and shifted even closer to the other mech.

"And why's that?" 'Hide asked, but it also sounded like he already knew what my answer would be.

I looked up at him. "Because I'm already in love with someone else. And while I love Sarah too, it's not just her." I said and that knowing look vanished. I forced myself to lean closer so our faceplates were mere inches apart. _"It's you too." _ I whispered, and throwing caution into the wind, I closed the small space between us.

I felt 'Hide remain unresponsive for all but three kliks before he started kissing back and wrapped my arms around his neck and used my weight to push him to the sandy ground. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, but then he pulled back.

"I suppose this means you _do_ like me?" he asked in a rarely cheeky tone.

I rolled my optics. "Duh! I've liked you ever since I met you. I especially like the way you can handle a weapon." I purred.

'Hide smirked before flipping over with me now lying on my back. "And _I_ know that seeker's never give anything up, right?"

I grinned and ran my hand down his chest plate. "Normally that'd be the case, but I think I can push my pride back just _this one time_ for you, but you gotta earn it next time."

"I look forward to that challenge, _Will._" Ironhide retorted.

I chuckled. "So do I."

With my arms still around his neck, I pulled him down and kissed him again, this time with much more passion and he returned it with just as much fervor. I arched as one of his hands began tweaking with a transformation seam on my hip and the other hands stayed firmly on my waist. I moaned and let the latches on my chest plate unlatch and slide back to reveal my spark. The hand on my hip moved up to my chest and I keened softly as he began to gently stroke the glass.

'Hide pulled back only to let his own chest plate open and reveal his spark too, then he kissed me again and brought out spark chambers together.

After glow? Forget that, I was going to be supernova bright after this.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, so I hope this chapter was to you, the reader's satisfaction, esspecially the end part. I finally got some 'Hide/Will going on. Heehee.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"Your birthday is a special time to celebrate the gift of _you_ to the world."_-Anonymous

* * *

"You are both," One hit to the helm, "slagging," Another hit, "_idiots!"_ One last hit and Ratchet was still holding his wrench in his hand, looking like he wanted to hit 'Hide and I some more. "Interfacing is one thing, but you two did it on a _beach_! Do you both have any idea how long cleaning out your systems is gonna take?" he ranted.

"Not too long I hope; we got a party to go to tomorrow." I stated chuckling, only to get smacked on the helm with the wrench again for my efforts.

Ratchet looked just about ready to breath fire, and if that was at all possible, Ratchet would be the first to figure out how. "You two are not to leave until I clear you, _understand?_" he added as he hooked us up to a funny looking machine that looked a little like a vacuum cleaner; the machine letting out a low hum as I felt the air and occasionally big grain of sand clumps being sucked out.

The doors to the Med Bay slid open and Sideswipe came rolling in, looking particularly happy; his demeanour only brightening further once he saw us. "Hey, Ratchet. Got some good-no, _great_ news."

"A bigger Med Bay?" Ratchet retorted.

Sideswipe shook his helm. "No, new arrivals coming; and one of them is Sunny!"

I heard Ratchet drop something, but I was too distracted by my own terror to notice what he'd dropped. "Oh dear Primus, I'm doomed!" I lamented in horror.

"We _all_ are doomed." Ironhide corrected gruffly.

Ratchet walked over, looking incredulous. "When?"

"Three days." Sideswipe looked downright ecstatic now.

"Three days; three days is not nearly enough time to build a brig." Ratchet muttered as he shook his helm.

Sideswipe looked at me; his expression never changing. "I got to talk to Sunny after Prime explained that you'd be here; he sounded very interested in seeing you again."

That didn't sound good. "Three days is not enough time to get used to the thought of _both_ of you being here." I muttered.

The idea of begging my Creators to take me back sounded awfully tempting in the light of this news.

Then I dismissed it as crazy talk and went back to lamenting my inevitable fate.

* * *

After pushing the thought of Doomsday to the back of my processor once I remembered I had yet to tell Sarah about 'Hide, I called her up.

"Hello?"

:**_Hello Sarah, how's it hummin'?: _**I asked.

Sarah laughed light-heartedly and it warmed my spark. "'How's it hummin'?' You have the strangest pick-up lines." She snickered. "But you know, just finishing up the room for Annie's party tomorrow." She added.

**_:Speaking of which, I have decided to bring 'Hide as my 'date.':_** I explained. **_:That's alright, right?:_**

"Yes, it's alright." Sarah sounded genuinely okay with it. "I know how much you care for me, but I also know how much you care for Ironhide. Though you ever think of cheating on me with a human I will make you regret it, giant alien robot or not." A touch of broke through her normally calm voice.

Aw, the mutual possessiveness, gotta love it. **_:Yes, dear, I understand completely. You're my one and only femme human after all. I will never look at another human the way I look at you.:_**

"You're such a charmer. Annie definitely gets that from you." Sarah replied heartily. "Love you, Will. See you tomorrow."

**_:Love you too, Sarah.:_** I replied before cutting the line settle back onto the berth, still hooked up to the suction machine, that being the only sound in the Med Bay before I close my optics and fall into recharge.

* * *

I woke to the noticeable lack of noise and found that the machines connected 'Hide and I were gone. I knew how scary Ratch could be and wasn't about to leave without an 'okay.' I checked my chronometer and found that it was still early in morning, around 9. Then again, being in the military I've come to associate 'early' with 'late.'

Which was why when Ratch finally did return, I was rather fidgety, and 'Hide was still in recharge. "So, can we go now?"

Ratch barely even looked at me as he waved dismissively. "You're clear, and take the lugnut with you."

I was just taking a guess here, but I assumed he was lamenting the inevitable arrival of Sunstreaker like I was. Two sets of twins being on the same island could put anyone in a somber mood.

I got off the berth and tapped 'Hide on the chestplate. "'Hide, wakey, wakey."

Blue optics onlined and stared into my gray ones. "You're a sight I could get used to seeing when I wake up." He drawled.

I chuckled as he got up. "Come on, gotta go make sure Robert's got the plane ready for you to go in."

"Ya not going in the plane?" Ironhide asked in surprise.

I snorted. "No, I'm gonna fly alongside, these wings aren't just for show you know. The plane will land just beyond the forest to cover our afts. Can't have people asking why there are two planes in the field after all."

"Ya really thought this through." Ironhide commented thoughtfully.

I smirked. "Hey, helps that most of my time on Cybertron was spent doing hard problem-solving stuff." I retorted and we exited the Med Bay.

It still felt weird somehow to be able to walk around in my real body and realize that I was closer to the ceiling than I had ever been in my holoform. It was strange, but nice in a way to finally just be myself for odd periods of time.

We found Robert out on the takeoff lane finishing fueling up the plane. "All good to go?" I asked.

Robert gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, good to go."

I nodded and transformed back into jet-mode, and 'Hide transformed back into his own vehicle mode. He drove up the ramp and Robert started take off once the ramp closed, with me right beside the plane. I basked in the feel of flight and the knowledge that our destination was my daughter's birthday party only made the feeling of euphoria heighten.

Since I could rarely sneak away, I always made it my personal mission to always be there for her birthday. Even when she had been turning one and couldn't really understand what a birthday was at the time.

When we arrived at our destination, Robert and my holoform got into 'Hide's cabin and he drove up to the house, a Camaro and another van already there. I remember though that Annie had told me once she just wanted this to be a 'family' (close friends included) birthday. So that meant…

"Dad!" Three voices chorused and I saw Robert get tackled by three little girls.

"Hey kiddos." Robert replied giving them each a hug.

I looked ahead as I got out of the cabin and put on my best hurt expression. "Doesn't your favorite Uncle Will get a hug too?" I asked in mock sorrow.

"Your our _only_ uncle." Sharry pointed out as her sisters giggled.

I smirked. "True, but then how else would I be your favorite uncle?" I countered and received a hug from all three of them. "Where's Mo and Freddy?" I asked noticing that the youngest two children had not come out of the house.

"They're playing with Annie and Wheelie." Shelly explained.

"Wheelie?" I repeated. "Excuse me, I have to go have a talk with him." I said politely before walking into the house.

"Hi Dada!" Annie cried upon seeing me, her face lighting up.

I smiled at her. "Hello princess." I said giving her a hug. "I need to have a little talk with Wheelie, but I'll bring him right back, okay?" She, and Mo, and Freddy, all pouted, but nodded. I smiled at them, but it turned menacing as I looked down at Wheelie, who cowered. "We need to have a talk, now." I said going into another room.

"So, what's up, Boss?" Wheelie asked nervously.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I asked exasperatedly. "Then again, it probably wouldn't matter anymore if you called me that or not." I mused before turning serious. "You are aware of who I really am, right?" Wheelie nodded. "Good, then fair warning is all I'm gonna give you. You hurt any of my nieces or nephew or my sparkling when you play with them, _I'll hurt you_, understood?" I asked smiling benignly.

Wheelie shook in his pedes but nodded frantically. "G-got it, Boss!" he exclaimed and fled back to the living room.

"Is that really necessary?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Sarah standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "No." I admitted. "But if it keeps him in line…" I trailed off smirking.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she gave me a hug. "So where's Ironhide?"

"Outside." I said returning her hug.

Sarah pulled back and grabbed my hand. "So, where's Annie's present."

I smirked. "I've gotten her two. One from Prime, the other present is that she gets to boss around the 'Bots on Diego Garcia. You can come back with us if you want."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'll clean up after everyone leaves, you and Annie need to spend some time together." She replied. "What's new though?"

I grimaced. "Three days Sideswipe gets his twin back and I'll have to meet my doom." I said melodramatically.

Sarah snickered as she coughed to hide it. "I feel so sorry for you."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair."-_William Cowper

* * *

"Happy Birthday Annabelle!" We all shouted as we finished singing the traditional song.

Annie beamed and blew out her four candles. "Now presents!"

I laughed and shook my head. "First cake and ice cream, _then_ you get your present, princess." Annie pouted. "I got you a special present, though, if that will make it up to you."

Annie nodded. "Yeah, dada!" she said excitedly.

As all the kids were currently crowded around the table waiting for Sarah to start handing out the cake slices, I saw Mikaela, Sam, Robert, Monique, and mom all standing well away from the crowded area and I gave Wheelie another warning look for good measure before I went out the door.

I smiled at the two vehicles outside. "Sorry you two can't come in." I said apologetically.

"And why aren't _you_ still inside then?" Ironhide asked gruffly and Bumblebee beeped his confusion.

I smirked. "Gotta go get one of Annie's present from the plane, be back in a flash." I said before jogging around to the back of the house, and then I disappeared and reformed my holoform inside the cockpit of my real body. I looked around the confined area before I spotted the Matrix replica.

I felt the split sense of feeling as my holoform picked up the replica and as I opened the cockpit to let myself out, then closed it. The feeling of being only one again returned as I headed back to the house. I had learned from experience that while useful, I was _not_ able to dematerialize things I carried when I dematerialized my holoform and generally had to clean up whatever mess I made when I tried it. Like with food or water.

Then again, I could run without ever feeling tired, that was a bonus.

I came out from behind the house and heard one sharp intake of air and a sharp beep when they saw what I was holding.

"Is that the Matrix?" Ironhide questioned.

"No, this is just a replica." I replied. "Pr-Optimus gave it to me and said it was Annie's birthday present." I explained before heading into the house. I saw that everyone was eating cake and a few had ice cream as well. Why not give her the present now? I'd love to see the look on their faces.

I cleared my throat. "Annie, this is from Uncle Prime." I said handing her the glowing replica. She st ared at it with wonder and awe.

Sam choked on the cake he was eating. "That's…that's…" he tried to say.

"The Matrix." Mikeala finished.

"It's only a replica." I explained for the second time.

"Wait a second, you said 'Uncle Prime.' Does that mean you're related to him?" Mikaela asked raising a brow.

Sam laughed. "Come on, 'Kaela, that would mean Will was an alien robot. And if he was it would mean that _Megatron's_ his dad."

I stared blankly back at him. "I _am_ an alien robot, and Megatron _is_ my real father." I confirmed.

Only Sarah, mom, Robert, Annie and Wheelie were not looking at me incredulously.

"Robert, when you said your older brother was an alien, I didn't actually think it was _true_." Monique exclaimed.

"Then that means you're a-" Sam began.

"A Decepticon?" I finished. "Yes, I _was_ one, now I'm a Neutral. And before you go off any crazy theories, I have been around on this planet long before you were even born, and in that time I've come to like this planet. Sort of." I added.

Sarah came to stand beside me and shook her head. "I don't think adding that was the best thing to do."

"I'm just telling it like it is." I replied smirking.

"So, you really _are_ an alien robot?" Shani asked curiously.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"That's so…cool!" Shani exclaimed and look at her father scandalised. "How come you didn't tell us Uncle Will was an alien, dad?"

Robert looked over at me and I shook my head, still smirking. He mock-glared at me. "Well, Shan, it wasn't my secret to tell." He shrugged. "Though I'm surprised it took Will this long to get it out there." I scowled at him.

"So, is the form you're in now, real?" Shelly asked.

"Sort of." I said. "Think of it as a cross between a hologram and a real body, only I can change my form if I want. I eventually settled on this one, but you would not believe how many times I've had to adjust my age because someone thought I was too old or young."

Robert chuckled. "When Will tried to enlist in the army, the guy at the desk told him to 'come back when your older, half-pint.'" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you let that go? But I did fix my age."

"Can we see one of your other forms?" Mo asked.

"Sure." I shrugged and I chose the one I had taken on previously. Snow White modernized. I saw their amazed expressions and I smirked. "Look familiar?" I asked in my newly female voice.

"You're Snow White!" Sharry exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yep, since I'm Annie's 'living Barbie doll,' I take whatever Disney Princess she wants me to look like and I sing songs for her. Their great for getting her to take a nap."

Sam looked like he'd seen a ghost. "You wouldn't happen to have a Cinderella form, would you?"

Mikaela blinked, then started to snicker, causing Sam to start blushing.

"As a matter of fact," I said and changed into the form I'd used for Annie's third birthday, "I do."

"So it was really you last year?" Sam looked ready to faint from embarrassment.

Mikaela couldn't hold it in and started laughing. "Well, I think I should tell 'Bee Sam needs to get home before he passes out." She said getting an unresponsive Sam out of his seat and out the door, Wheelie following after them.

"Can you turn back now?" Robert asked. "Before I start thinking I really have Cinderella as my sister."

"One moment please." I said and turned back to my male form. "Shoes though, I won't change the shoes." I commented staring at my boot-clad feet.

"Why doesn't Annie open up the rest of her presents, then I'll give her the other surprise." I advised and she immediately nodded, and picked up the nearest present after setting the Matrix replica on the table.

She'd gotten two presents from the Epps, one the kids had picked out and one from mom. The one from the kids had been puzzles and coloring books. The one from mom had been new white coat and a necklace with a crown as its charm. ("Every princess needs a crown, right?" Mom had asked and Annie had giggled.)

Sarah had given her a new pair of shoes. Annie didn't look happy about that, but she had liked the way they were supposed to light up whenever she walked. And finally, she had looked at me expectantly.

"Well Annie, I had talked with Uncle Prime, and he said it was okay for _you_ to be a Prime for your birthday." I said smiling.

Annie looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean I get to boss around big robots?"

"Just for today." I added.

She pouted for a second, but nodded and looked up at Sarah. "Can dada and I go now, mama?"

Sarah gave me a critical eye for springing this up unexpectantly, but she nodded. "You have to be back before nightfall, got it?" she asked still looking at me.

"Yeah!" Annie agreed and I nodded. Annie put on the new white coat she had and grabbed the Matrix off the table, then she grabbed my hand and began pulling me along to the door.

"Wait, Annie, Uncle Robert's gotta fly the plane." I protested as I tried to keep up with a four-year old.

"I'll be out in a sec." Robert called after me laughing.

"'Kay." I called back.

"Hi 'Hide!" Annie chirped as she finally stopped next to the Topkick.

"Greetings, Annabelle." Ironhide replied.

Annie held up the Matrix. "Look at what dada said Uncle OP gave me!" she said proudly.

"Yes, it looks just like the Matrix." Ironhide said.

Annie beamed and when Robert came out of the house, we all got into the cabin and 'Hide drove off to through the field.

* * *

"Wow." Annie looked around the base from my metal hand in awe.

I smiled down at her. After the plane had landed back at Diego Garcia, I told Robert he wouldn't have to make another trip as I said I'd handle it. I looked up ahead and saw that Prime was waiting for us.

"Hi Uncle OP!" Annie exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Hello Annabelle, I trust you had a pleasant Creation Day?" Prime asked.

"Huh?" Annie tilted her head in confusion.

"He means birthday." I clarified.

"Oh, yeah." Annie nodded. "I like you present, Uncle OP." she said holding up his present. "Do I really get to boss everyone around?"

Prime chuckled. "Yes, you do, Annabelle Prime."

Annie giggled at her title for the day, then she looked around. "Wher's ever'one?" she asked.

"They are further down the hall, inside the ." Prime replied.

Annie nodded and as we continued walking, she abruptly looked up at 'Hide. "Do you like my dada?"

Ironhide made a strangled sound and I found it mildly amusing. "What makes you say that, sparkling?"

"You keep looking at him." Annie said with all the focus a 4 year old could muster.

"Yes, 'Hide, do you like me?" I asked in amusement. "And would you like to be part of our little family?"

Now 'Hide looked at me strangely, but replied nonetheless. "Yes, I _do_ like your Si-father." Then he looked at me. "And if Sarah agreed to the idea; then I won't not object to becoming a part of your family."

"Can I call you Papa 'Hide then?" Annie asked innocently.

I struggled to keep from laughing as Ironhide groaned. "Don't say that in front of the twins, but like I said, if your mother agrees, then yes, you may call me that."

When we reached the , Prime cleared his intakes. "Autobots, this is my grandniece, Annabelle Lennox, and as her Creation Day present, I have allowed her to be your Prime for the day."

Annie waved as she looked at all the 'Bots. "Hi!"

"Is she holding the Matrix?" Ratchet deadpanned.

"It's only a replica." I explained for the _third_ time in a day.

"It's been so long since we've seen a sparkling." Flare-Up said sadly as she looked at Annie.

"She's got your optics, Will." Sideswipe noted.

"She takes after her mother in looks though." I replied.

"She's kinda small, ain't she?" Mudflap questioned and his twin hit him over the helm.

"'Course she is, she's a sparkling, dumbaf-" Skidz retort was cut off as Ratchet wrenched him.

"No swearing in front of the sparkling!" he reprimanded.

Annie giggled. "Do that again!" she cheered.

Skidz looked horrified and even more so when Ratchet smirked, and shrugged. "You're the Prime after all."

Skidz promptly fled as a wrench was aimed at his helm.

I chuckled as I tallied up the day. Annie had a great birthday, she was currently enjoying her gift, and there was hope that 'Hide was going to be a permanent part of our family.

Yes, _nothing_ could ruin this day.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" I asked as we neared our home.

Annie was sitting in the seat of my cockpit and she nodded. "Yes dada." She giggled. "It was funny seeing Skidz get hit."

She's four, she'll grow out of that watching people hurt other's phase for personal amusement soon enough. "I'm glad you had a great time at the base." Annie yawned loudly. "Don' worry princess, we're almost home."

"'Kay." Annie mumbled as she hugged the replica closer to her and her eyes began dropping shut.

She must really have had a great day it was enough to tire her out. When we landed, I opened my cockpit and activated my holoform. I was about to pick Annie up when I noticed that the lights in the house were off. I frowned and shook Annie slightly.

She opened her eyes blearily. "Huh?"

"Annie, I need you to stay put, and be very quiet. Can you do that for me?" I asked seriously.

Annie looked at me surprised, but nodded. "Yes, dada."

"Good." I replied and made the cockpit close.

I knew she's be warm in there, and more importantly, safe. I didn't know why, but something just seemed _wrong_. Sarah always put the lights on before it got dark out, and her car was still here. I looked around the yard and noticed with dismay that there was several tire tracks in the dirt.

And none of them looked like the tires to Monique's van.

I ran up to the door and noted with dread that the door was unlocked. I forced myself to go in, and with a sinking feeling growing in my real fuel tank, looked around. The room the part had been in looked only half cleaned up, like Sarah had stopped for something.

The kitchen was empty, and when I looked around upstairs, there was no one else here.

I leaned against the doorway to our room as my legs felt weak and if I knew it was possible for me, I would have been sick.

Sarah was gone. Someone had kidnapped her.

* * *

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

* * *

_"Nothing has more strength than dire necessity."- Euripides _

* * *

I had gotten Annabelle away from the house, and while she had been startled by the sudden trip back to Diego Garcia, she didn't question it, though she did ask where Mama was. I knew if I was in bi-pedal mode, I would have grimaced.

Where was Mama indeed. Though if I ever found out who took her, they were going to pay.

When I had arrived back at the base, it was already late into the night and there was nobody around, so I walked straight into the hangar, then walked down the halls until I found someone who could help me. I stopped though, feeling like an incredible idiot.

I had the Prime's comm. Number. **_:Prime, there's a situation and I had to bring Annie back.:_**

**_:What has occurred?: _**

**_:My wife has been kidnapped.: _**I replied. **_:I don't think it could have been humans, no human but Robbie knows about me.:_**

**_:You think it may be the work of the Decepticons?:_** Prime questioned.

**_:If not them as a whole, then just my Creators, or the Stunticons.:_** I sent back.

**_:Why would the Stunticons kidnap your wife?:_** Prime seemed genuinely bewildered.

**_:They're jealous that I have a mate that's not them.:_** I replied flatly.

**_:I see.:_** Prime replied. **:_And have any idea where they might have taken her, or where anyone might have taken her?:_**

**_:They could have taken her to their outpost, or the main Decepticon base.:_** I then thought of an option that was very real. **_:This is most likely a trap for me. Me for my wife, sort of counterproductive considering the fact they want me back but hate her.:_**

**_:Will, keep your comm on standby should they attempt to contact you. That is all I can suggest until we can make a plan.:_** Prime sounded very regretful.

**_:I understand, I really do. It's just that I hate the 'wait and see' part of this.:_** I returned before closing the line.

I wasn't lying. I really did understand the severity of the situation. The not knowing whether they had just kidnapped her as bait, or if they had just killed her was terrifying for me. I haven't felt this scared since I realized that I was alone in space with nowhere to go when I had run away from home.

But I wasn't alone this time.

I walked down the hall to 'Hide's room and knocked-hey, some habits were just hard to kick. The door slid open a few moments later and 'Hide looked surprised to see me, but shocked when he saw Annie. "Will, I thought you had taken her home?"

"Can…can I come in? I'll explain why she's still here." I said as Annie looked kinda stricken for a 4 year old.

"Mama's gone and Dada's sad." She said bluntly.

I stared at her for a moment before I remembered that since Annie was half me, we still had a bond between parent and child, and even though Sarah was human, I'm sure they had one too. Unfortunately that couldn't help us find her. "You're mama's not gone…she's just….out." I explained lamely. "Though she's probably with your grandparents most likely, my _real_ parents." I added, and while she looked confused about this, she bought it.

"Okay, when she come home?" she asked.

"I…don't know." I answered honestly. "Someone just has to go get her, and then she'll be home." I didn't have the spark to tell her that Sarah might _not_ be still alive, but that was something I didn't want to think about either. "Now why don't you go to sleep?"

"Okay dada." Annie yawned and curled up in my palm.

'Hide had been silent through our talk, but he caught onto what I was saying pretty quickly. "Decepticons took Sarah?"

I nodded. "Yeah, though I'm still thinking about how they could have found her." I really was stumped on that. "I didn't tell the Stunties what my wife's name was or what _my_ surname was." I continued. "Now I have to 'wait and see' for when and if I'm contacted."

"So I take it you're more of a 'do-er' than a 'waiter,' hmm?" 'Hide questioned.

Despite the depressing mode I've been in, that one remark made me smirk. "You should already know the answer to that question." I was so glad that my Annie was asleep or this would have been awkward.

I got the satisfaction of seeing the dark mech sputter and glared at me. "Yes, I am _quite_ aware of how much of a 'do-er' you are." He said dryly.

The brief moment of light-heartedness went back to being somber as we both sat down on the berth in the room. We sat in silence, an awkward one that was strange to me as I'd always been pretty comfortable around 'Hide. I knew though that it wasn't the mech that made me anxious, but the fact I was sitting in his quarters, while my _wife_ was out there with my 'best friends' or psycho Creators.

"Why can't they just leave well enough alone?" I grumbled about my friends. Even after this mess, I still considered them to be my friends, the only friends I ever had. '_My Sire made sure that_.'I thought bitterly. "I'm happy here, shouldn't they care about that instead?"

"There young, _you're_ young…" Ironhide trailed off before giving me a significant glance. "How _old_ are you anyway?"

I shrugged. "I've kept my 'human' age as closely to my Cybertronian age for all these years, so I'm still little more than just an 'adult.'"

'Hide shook his helm. "Aside from Bumblebee, you're probably-no, most _likely_-the youngest mech I've ever met."

I felt my optics darken at that. "Yes, I know." My beeped in my head and I prayed to Primus that this was some mech telling me about Sarah. **_:Yes?:_**

**_:Hello Will, we're just having a nice chat with you wife here.:_**

**_:Carrier! Why have you taken my wife?:_** I questioned trying to keep a cool head, but worry was starting to eat away at me more. **_:How the slag did you even know _where_ to find her?:_**

**_:Soundwave picked up an interesting message from the human's communications and brought it to Megatron's attention. The rest was fairly easy to figure out.:_** Carrier explained. **_:Though despite your Sire's best threats, the femme human refuses to break your bond.:_**

I felt my spark beat faster and my energon begin to boil. "Hold her." I said tersely, but handed Annie over to Ironhide gently. I left the room and proceeded to screech into my . **_:YOU'RE TRYING TO BREAK US UP? AFTER ALL THIS TIME, WHAT GIVES YOU-EITHER OF YOU-THE RIGHT TO DO THIS?:_**

There was a faint resounding of my yells and the was silent, though I suppose I should have suspected that if anyone might have found out about me being here, it might have been Soundwave; mech was just too slagging perceptive despite being so detached.

This really was my fault, and now Sarah was paying for it.

**_:We're your Creators Will, and while _I_ really have no problem with your weird little pet, I _do_ however want to know just exactly _what_ this 'Annie' thing is. And if the answers what I think it is, then you're really going to get it.:_** Carrier replied after a long pause.

Of course, Carrier would be _seemingly_ okay with my choice in mate if he thought it was just a one-time thing. He knew humans had short life-spans comparatively to Cybertronians, but did he really have to call her my pet?

Then there was the second part of what he said. They now knew about Annie, or at least had a strong suspicion of who-or what-she is.

How did everything go to the Pit so quickly?

**_:What do you want, and you better not have hurt Sarah._**: I said darkly.

**_:Relax sparkling, we haven't hurt your precious _wife_, though I find her back talks to Megatron quite amusing.:_** Carrier replied and I allowed a 'sigh' of relief that Sarah was still alive. **_:He is though, less amused by her retorts, and your Stunticons also seem to hate her.:_**

**_:I knew they would, that's the reason I was never going to tell any of you about her. Now, what do you want?:_** I grounded out, my patience already growing thin.

A chuckled sounded over the link and I felt my boiling energon run cold at his next words. **_:What we want is you back. We'll trade the femme and you come with us. You and your…sparkling of course."_**

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but I wanted to try and build up some suspense.


	16. Chapter 15

_"Love is more than a noun - it is a verb; it is more than a feeling - it is caring, sharing, helping, sacrificing."-_William Arthur Ward.

* * *

I didn't know what to think, it felt like everything was crashing down around me in that moment after I heard the click of the turning off. My witty quotations had dried up in that moment and my thoughts were left bleak.

This might very well be it then. All my careful hiding ruined. And if I didn't show up with Annie, then who knows what would happen to Sarah.

They certainly wouldn't waste their efforts to keep her _alive_, I know that much if I didn't show up.

So the bottom line seemed to be, everybody loses.

Sarah would lose me and Annie, Ironhide would lose me, and all the trust Prime had placed in me would be compromised. This whole thing sucked, because no matter what, I'd _still_ end up feeling like nothing I did was ever enough.

If I hid my presence better, kept the conversations between Sarah and I more filtered, but I could go on and time was one thing I really didn't have a lot of.

So with a heavy spark, I returned to Ironhide's quarters and took Annie back. I paused a moment before bending down and grabbed his helm with one free servo and mashed our face plates together in a macabre version of a kiss, but the sensors indicated that we both could feel it.

I pulled back and he grabbed my arm. "What…what was _that_ for?" he questioned sounding surprised.

"It's just…" I paused for a second. "Just wanted to remember what a 'kiss' in this body was like." I lied through my denta, but shrugged to make it seem nonchalant. "Didn't do it before 'cause kissing ain't one of the 'romantic' things to be done back on Cybertron. Gonna go out for a flight and clear my processor, thanks for watching Annie for me."

As I turned, 'Hide's voice stopped me. "Don't do anything you can't take back, Will."

It was like he already knew what I was gonna do, but I still _needed_ to do this. I knew full well what I was risking, but I wouldn't allow Sarah to be killed because of me. She didn't deserve that. "I know, but just tell me one thing, this…thing between us; you think it could really go anywhere?"

"What is this about, Will?" Ironhide questioned.

"Just…please answer the question." I replied softly.

I could almost _see_ the confused look on 'Hide's faceplate as he answered. "Yes Will, I believe this could turn into something more, if we are allowed by your wife to let it happen."

Oh, if he only knew that Sarah's approval was suddenly the _least_ of the stack of problems about to occur and _are_ occurring.

And because I need she'd _already_ approved, this made what I had to say so much harder. As a 'Con it was frowned upon to show any romantic feelings, but as a mech, I couldn't help it.

"I certainly think it would have too." I began and continued on my way toward the door and when it slid shut behind me, I felt my whole form shudder. "I'm sorry, but Sarah needs me." I whispered and glanced down at Annie sleeping innocently in my servo and put on my .

**_:Carrier, I'm going to come to your location, though I want it to be someplace near a town so Sarah can get there easily.:_** I said through the link and it was quiet before my Carrier spoke.

_:**Done.:**_ And he pinged me the coordinates.

I walked down the hall and onward to the exit, placing Annie in the cockpit as I felt my form begin shifting to seeker mode and felt her stir.

"Dada, whe're 'Hide?" she questioned groggily.

"Just, just go back to sleep Annie, everything will be okay, I promise." I replied, though if anything that's one thing I _am_ going to make sure happens. Keeping Annie safe in whatever hole the other 'Cons are hiding in.

I felt my thrusters start up and soon take off, the night sky not hindering my 'sight' as I could 'see' quite clearly. No, the thoughts in my processor were of the fact I was essentially branding myself a renegade. Sure, as a Neutral I didn't _have_ to 'call in' as it were, but it'd still seem like I was running-er, _flying_ back to the 'Cons.

So much for trust, but even if I _did_ say something, what would happen? They could just go ahead and kill Sarah anyway, hoping to 'get rid of the problem' they might think. And all things considered, my Sire _would_ do it, though going back on our deal would just give him a reason.

Still, they _had_ to let her live, because if they didn't then trying to get me back would have been for nothing.

I could hear jet engines in the distance and in another moment I saw them landing, so I headed for the ground too and shifted back to bi-pedal mode. "Where is she?" I demanded, not pretending to give a damn about cordials.

My Carrier found this disdainful as he glared at my Sire. "Gets that from you." He muttered before opening his cockpit and picked Sarah up by the back of her shirt. I looked her over for any injuries, but didn't even see a scratch on her. "Here's your little human, all intact." He said before placing her roughly on the ground and looked expectantly at me.

"Run away little squishy before I change my mind about stomping on you." My Sire growled out and Sarah glared back at him before looking over at me with imploring eyes.

It hurt so much to know what she was trying to convey, to make a break for it, but I also knew I wouldn't get far and this _really_ would have been for nothing as the end result was Sarah ending up a red paste on the ground.

Even the image was too unbearable.

"There's a town just west of here, you'll make it there." I said and I could see the change in her eyes. "Please just go, but also know that…" I knew what I was about to say was taboo for _any_ 'Con to mutter aloud, but I was _Neutral_ at the moment. "That I'll always love you, no matter what."

Sarah must have heard the earnest sincerity in my vocalizer because she didn't argue back about me going off with our daughter and trying to be the man and thinking she needed protecting. I knew she didn't, but I hoped she understood why I was doing this.

We had a unique partnership with each other that went beyond that of a normal couple.

"I love you too." She breathed out before touching my armour for a moment and started running off into the direction I told her to go in.

I stood back up and saw that my Creators faceplates had gone somewhat blank, but I could still see the lingering distaste in their optics for what I'd just said. But really, why was that such a bad thing to tell someone you cared?

_'Because this situation showed just how exploited it can be._' A little voice in the back of my processor whispered and I steadfastly tried to ignore it.

"Well, where is she?" My Carrier questioned impatiently.

I had no doubt about the 'she' he was talking about and I reluctantly reached into my cockpit and pulled Annie out. "Here she is." I deliberately left her out of the reach of either of my Creators. "She looks human I know, but she does have circuitry in her; energon, my optics-"

"Really?" My Carrier interjected and smirked smugly. "You always did have the most beautiful optics, and I should know as I picked the color out."

"We know that." Sire growled and gave me a dark look. "You really _have_ changed." And apparently _not_ in the way he was hoping for. "Come now, Will, it is time to go home."

Carrier let out a wistful sigh. "Home, it'll finally feel like one again with you back after all this time." He said and let me pass by him as I was sure he wasn't going to hug me with Sire watching, but to make sure I didn't try and bail. "One big happy family."

I bit my glossa to stop a retort from escaping. They had a saying on earth that home was where the heart was, and my family had my heart, my spark, ergo, _they_ were where my home was.

During the last stretch I was with my Creators _did not_ constitute us as 'one big happy family.' And it certainly hadn't been my home. Not for a long time.


End file.
